El Slayer de Remnant
by Tacbon20
Summary: La batalla entre Natsu y Acnologia acaba teniendo como resultado la muerte del pelirrosa , pero gracias a Igneel y Zeref podra vivir una nueva vida en una dimensión completamente diferente a Earthland , donde tendra que enfrentarse a Acnologia de nuevo y hara nuevos amigos y ¿conocera el amor?. NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos! Siento la inactividad pero la uni , trabajos y...vale lo admito , un poco de vagancia han provocado el que haya estado inactivo. Pero esta semana prometo acabar el capitulo de "Naruto , shinobi definitivo" y "Sekiryuutei Nórdico". Ahora quiero presentaros un nuevo fic , ultimamente me he enganchado a los fics y x-overs de RWBY por lo que he decidido hacer uno ya que muy pocos eran en español. Y esta sera una historia x-over entre Fairy Tail y RWBY , espero que la recibais con los brazos abiertos. Por cierto en el primer capitulo de "Sekiryuutei Nórdico" se me olvido proponeros algo , y es que si adivinais quienes son las 3 chicas amigas de Issei , pondre las 2 noblezas de Issei como premio , por supuesto poned vuestra respuesta como review en esa historia. Dicho esto...EMPECEMOS!

Capitulo 1-Prologo

-Uggghh...donde estoy...y el resto...Erza!Hielito!Happy!...Lucy...-eran los gritos y palabras de cierto chico pelirrosa con su bufanda y traje rotos al despertar en un espacio totalmente en blanco

-Kuso...lo último que recuerdo después de derrotar a Zeref es enfrentarme contra el loco de Acnologia y que nuestros rugidos mas potentes chocaron-decia Natsu a la nada-Espero que el resto se encuentren bien...

-"Por supuesto que se encuentran bien debido a tu sacrificio...hijo mio"-pronuncio una voz profunda y grave en el lugar , en un primer momento se puso en alerta pero al escuchar las últimas se quedo congelado en el sitio con los ojos abiertos de la impresión , y es que solo habia una persona que lo llamaba asi

-Igneel! Tou-chan!-gritaba Natsu buscando desesperadamente a Igneel

-"Estoy aqui hijo"-volvia a hablar la voz de Igneel , ahora materializandose poco a poco enfrente de un Natsu que se encontraba llorando de la alegría de poder ver a su padre una vez mas y se lanzo hacia Igneel para abrazarlo

Ya unos minutos Natsu se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenia que decirle su padre ya que mientras le consolaba este intentaba que el pelirrosa se calmara para explicarle la situacion

-"Muy bien Natsu...que es lo último que recuerdas?-decia mas serio el dragon a su hijo haciendo que este se pusiera a pensar

-Pues en que lance mi rugido mas potente para contrarrestar el de Acnologia y a partir de ahi...nada mas-contestaba el pelirrosa

-"Cierto Natsu pero...el choque de vuestros rugidos fue muy potente y provoco una gran explosion donde...tu has muerto , mientras Acnologia pudo escapar mandando su alma a otra dimension"-informaba Igneel a su hijo

-Entonces...estoy muerto eh...pero el resto estan bien verdad? Happy , el viejo , Gildarts , Erza , Copito de nieve , Mira , Lucy...-nombraba Natsu uno a uno a sus compañeros

-"Si , ellos estan bien...bueno menos el maestro Makarov , se sacrifico usando el Fairy Law para disminuir las fuerzas enemigas y asi poder tener una oportunidad , lo siento Natsu"-decia el dragon de fuego a su hijo un poco triste sabiendo que Natsu tenia en alta estima a Makarov

Natsu , no se podia creer las palabras de su padre , ni siquiera se pudo despedir del maestro , de la persona que le dio una familia a la cuál amar y proteger hasta que se dio cuenta de que nunca supo el porqué de que Erza llorara cuando detuvo su pelea con Gray-'...Asi que Erza estaba llorando por eso...y yo que me prometi que nunca dejaria que llorara de nuevo...si no fuera tan debil...'-eran los pensamientos de Natsu que apretaba con fuerza sus puños hasta el punto de que un poco de sangre cayera de ellos

-"No eres debil Natsu...has plantado cara a Acnologia hasta el punto de que ha tenido que escapar a otra dimension a través de uno de sus hechizos , estoy orgulloso de ti hijo"-decia Igneel intentando animar a su hijo que poco a poco se recupero gracias a las palabras de su padre

-Entonces...yo estoy muerto eh?-preguntaba Natsu

-"Si y no , pues ahora mismo estamos en el limbo , un lugar que separa la vida de la muerte"-respondia el dragón

-Y como es que he llegado hasta aqui?-volvia a preguntar Natsu y cuando Igneel iba a responder aparecio una nueva voz

-"Eso se debe a mi"-decia una voz la cual Natsu reconoció y miro a su derecha ya que era de donde provenía la voz soltando un pequeño gruñido al hombre que se encontraba ahí

-Zeref...-si la persona que hablo era Zeref , hermano de Natsu que vestia su clásica toga blanca y negra

-"Me disculpo por el como se ha desarrollado todo esto Natsu"-decia el mago oscuro

-Tch...disculpandote no hara que pueda volver con mi verdadera familia-contestó Natsu haciendo que Zeref baje la cabeza con una sonrisa triste

-"Natsu basta , ahora no es el momento , gracias a que Zeref predijo el movimiento que haria Acnologia en vuestra batalla que antes de morir coloco sobre ti un hechizo , el cuál , si acabaras muriendo transferiria tu alma completa al limbo"-explicaba Igneel la situación al pelirrosa

-Vale...pero con que propósito me habéis traído hasta aquí?-volvia a preguntar Natsu ya mas tranquilo despues de volver a ver a Zeref

-"Pues por supuesto con el motivo de que persigas a Acnologia y lo derrotes , ya hemos localizado a que dimensión se ha ido a descansar de las graves heridas que tuvo en vuestra pelea y si se llega a recuperar seria un gran peligro para toda esa dimension"-hablaba Zeref respondiendo la duda de su hermano-"Tambien hemos descubierto que la dimensión a la que se ha ido comparte similitudes con Earthland aunque en el aspecto tecnológico es mucho mas avanzado , pero sin duda te acostumbraras"-terminaba de hablar Zeref consiguiendo un asentimiento de Natsu

-"Eso si , ahora que estamos aqui tanto Zeref como yo queremos darte unos regalos , el mio , es proclamarte oficialmente mi sucesor como rey dragón del fuego y el poder sobre mis llamas , por lo que tus llamas estran a un nuevo nivel y podras controlar los diferentes tipos de llamas"-decia Igneel con un sonrisa que revelada su gran dentadura mientras que Natsu se dejo llevar por la emocion y estaba con los ojos como estrellitas

-"Por mi parte , aunque no pueda cederte parte de mi poder , te dare mis habilidades sensoras entre otras"-decia Zeref provocando un bufido en Natsu que aunque no le gustara la idea de tener algo del poder de Zeref en el debia aceptar toda pequeña ayuda para derrotar a Acnologia

Despues de que Igneel y Zeref le dijeran a Natsu que poderes iba a recibir tanto dragón como mago oscuro tocaron a la cabeza de Natsu , este se agarro la cabeza como acto reflejo al ver cuanta informacion y poder llegaba tan de repente a au cuerpo , despues de unos poco minutos de asimilarlo , Igneel y Zeref comenzaron a explicarle como se llamaba el lugar al cual iba a ir se llamaba Remnant y renaceria como un bebé pero al crecer tendria el mismo aspecto que tiene ahora y mantendria las memorias de su anterior vida

"Bueno , estas listo hijo? Recuerda que podremos hablarte en cualquier momento y puedes hablarnos si tienes alguna duda"-decia Igneel a su hijo mientras veian como Zeref ponía a punto los últimos retoques al circulo mágico

-Si...aunque podrías darme otra bufanda?-pedia Natsu a su padre el cual ya suponia algo asi siendo su hijo y conociendo el cariño que le tenia a la bufanda que le dio de pequeño , por lo que le volvio a dar una exsctamente igual y Natsu no tardo ni un segundo en envolverla en su cuello

-"Bien , ya esta todo listo Natsu , ahora ponte en el medio del circulo mágico"decia Zeref al pelirrosa que siguió la orden-"Mucha suerte y ten cuidado...hermanito"-decia Zeref con un pequeña sonrisa

-"Natsu , demuestrame que puedo seguir estando orgulloso de llamarte mi hijo y demuestrale a Acnologia quien es el mas fuerte"-decia Igneel despiendo a su hijo mientras el propio Natsu se desvanecia en un brillo blanco

-"Ummm...por qué tengo la sensación de que me olvide de decirle algo importante?"-decia Igneel

-"Quizá sea el que no le hayas dicho que ahora que es el heredero a ser el rey dragón de fuego es que puede tener a varias parejas?"decia Zeref provocando una sonora risa a Igneel

-"Si...aunque sera mas divertido ver como se desenvuelve sin saberlo jajajaja"-decia Igneel mientras continuaba riéndose y Zeref tan solo negaba con la cabeza a las acciones del dragón con un pequeña sonrisa

Listo! Espero que os guste


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Total oscuridad , eso era lo que veia Natsu desde que se despidio de Igneel y Zeref , a pesar de estar oscuro habia una sensacion cálida hasta que cierto dia dejo de sentirla

En un principio se llego a agobiar ya que no tenia nocion del tiempo y cuando queria hablar o gritar solo conseguir llorar , sabia que los bebés lloran la mayor parte del tiempo porque cuando el grupo de Tenrou volvió a Magnolia Bisca y Alzack explicaron todo lo que hicieron y pasaron con Asuka.

Un dia Natsu desperto de una gran siesta , era la única de sus 3 cosas favoritas que podia hacer debido a que no podia comer las mismas cantidades de comida ni siquiera podia masticarla asi que eso estaba descartado y la de pelear enemigos fuertes siendo un bebé era aún imposible , al despertarse lo único que encontró era oscuridad , una suave brisa y el ruido que dejaban salir algunos grillos , por lo que dedujo que estaba en el bosque , al parecer quien fuera su madre biológica lo habian abandonado , no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese bosque y por un momento llego a tener miedo y siendo un bebé no podria defenderse de los animales o lo que hubiera ahi

-Pero que haces aqui solo pequeñin?-preguntó una suave voz femenina que llego a los oidos de Natsu

-Que es lo que has encontrado Lisa?-pregunto un hombre de pelo negro , ojos color miel y cuerpo musculado que llevaba ropas en su mayor parte negras

-He encontrado a una cesta con un bebe en ella Samuel-decia ahora la mujer pelo castaño largo con ojos verdes y en su cabeza Natsu pudo apreciar dos...¿Orejas de gato?

-Un bebé? Quien seria el desalmado que dejaria a un bebé a estas y en bosque como este-decia un poco cabreado por la situación en la que alguien puso al niño mientras que veia como su esposa cogia al niño

-Samuel...podemos quedarnos con el niño?-pregunto la mujer conocida ahora como Lisa

-Pero Lisa...no seria mejor llevarlo al orfanato mas cercano?-respondia el hombre

-Samuel y si le vuelven a hacer algo malo? Quiero asegurarme personalmente de que no le falte de nada a este pequeñin-decia Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sostenia en brazos a Natsu , cabe decir que estaba alegre de que al menos alguien volviera a cuidar de el y ahi fue donde recordo al maestro Makarov que fue quien lo guio hasta el gremio donde conocio a lo que seria su gran familia y aqui y ahora estaba sucediendo algo parecido y no tenia palabras de agradecimiento para la mujer que lo queria cuidar

-Esta bien...nos lo quedaremos porque ya se que cuando te propones algo es imposible convencerte de no hacerlo-decia el hombre viendo como la mujer seguia sonriendole al niño y en el fondo le alegraba verla de esa manera

-Mira hay una nota al lado-decia de nuevo Samuel al darse cuenta de que en la cesta , junto al niño habia una nota de papel

-Es cierto...veamos que pone-decia Lisa cogiendo el trozo de papel y abriendolo para ver que ponia-Pone Natsu , me parece que es el nombre de este pequeño-decia con una sonrisa Lisa

-Ya veo...pues entonces bienvenido a nuestra pequeña y humilde familia...Natsu-decia el hombre acariciandole la cabeza mientras la mujer seguia sosteniendole

Time Skip (8 años después)

Durante estos ocho años Natsu vivió con sus nuevos padres , Samuel y Lisa , vivian en una cabaña apartada de los pueblos del alrededor debido a que Samuel era un humano y Lisa era una fauno gato y ambos eran cazadores , a lo largo de estos años Natsu escucho de sus padres que debian estar apartados ya que los faunos eran discriminados y tratados como unos esclavos por los humanos y si alguien se enteraba de que un humano y una fauno estuvieran juntos no dudarian en atacarlos. Por lo que cuando iban a las misiones como un equipo ella debia de esconder sus rasgos de fauno

Pero cuando llego Natsu a sus vidas decidieron en que Samuel saldria a misiones mientras que Lisa se ocupaba de cuidar a Natsu , enseñarle a leer , escribir , hablar y muchas mas cosas. En los momentos en los que Samuel decidia tomarse unos dias libres para su familia decidia enseñarle a Natsu lo básico para la supervivencia ya que en un futuro seria un cazador y tambien le enseñaba a Natsu algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Natsu desarrollaba su magia de fuego , aunque un dia su padre le explico que cada persona tenia un aura y semblanza. Todo era perfecto , pero como siempre algo sucederia para estropearlo todo...

-Lisa! Llevate a Natsu inmediatamente de aqui!-gritaba un Samuel muy alterado y nervioso entrando a la pequeña cabaña en la que vivia con su familia

-Que ocurre Samuel?!-preguntaba una muy preocupada Lisa a la vez que Natsu entraba a escena debido a los gritos

-No se como , pero el pueblo ha descubierto que tu eres una fauno y ahora mismo se dirigen hacia aqui-contestaba Samuel preparando sus dagas gemelas y algun que otro Dust para usar contra sus enemigos

-Yo te ayudare papá!-decia Natsu irrumpiendo en la sala de la cabaña donde estaban su madre y padre

-Ni hablar Natsu , tu debes irte con tu madre , yo os ganare tiempo-respondia Samuel al pequeño Natsu y ya se disponia a salir de la cabaña cuando fue abrazado desde la espalda por Lisa

-Promete que volverás y seremos una verdadera familia-decia Lisa al borde de las lágrimas viendo como su esposo , se iba a enfrentar a una multitud furiosa

-Lo siento Lisa...pero lo más seguro es que no vuelva solo quiero que lo unico que lamento es el no haberte conocido antes-decia Samuel dándose la vuelta para darle un último beso a su esposa-Ten , con esto sabras que siempre estare contigo...y en un futuro me gustaria que Natsu lo usara con la chica que ame-decia Samuel entregando su anillo a su esposa y susurrando lo último para que no lo escuchara el pequeño pelirrosa , que a pesar de haber despertado sus poderes sabia que con su cuerpo actual no podria hacer frente a toda una multitud por lo que sentia tristeza e impotencia

Su padre viendo como se encontraba su hijo decidio ir a hablar con el

-Hey hombreton no estés triste , se que eres fuerte y ya has despertado tu semblanza pero debes de irte con tu madre ya que serás el encargado de protegerla , de acuerdo?-hablaba Samuel a Natsu resistiendo las lágrimas por poner tal carga en su hijo

-Por supuesto me encargaré de cuidar a mamá y seré el mejor cazador de todo Remnant-respondia Natsu con determinación a su padre , el cuál no podia estar más orgulloso de él

Después de la pequeña charla con Natsu , Samuel recordó algo importante se dirigio hacia uno de los armarios de la cabaña y saco una insignia la cual tenia 2 dagas cruzadas formando una X y estas eran rodeadas por un círculo

-Lisa guarda muy bien esto y ve con Natsu hacia el norte y preguntes por un hombre llamado Taiyang Xiao Long , un viejo compañero de la academia , si le muestras esta insignia sabrá que vas de mi parte , entiendes?-preguntaba Samuel a su esposa la cual asentia aún con lágrimas en los ojos-Te amo-finalizaba Samuel dándole un profundo beso a Lisa cargado con todo el amor que le profesaba

Despues de ese beso Samuel salió por la puerta delantera y adentrarse en el bosque para ganar tiempo de que su esposa e hijo salieran de ahi cogiendo lo mínimo y Natsu aun en el fondo se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su padre , maldiciendose de que si tuviera su verdadero cuerpo podría ayudarle sin ningún problema , pero ahora debía de ayudar a su madre de ahora en adelante y evitar que le ocurra algo malo

No sabian cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando , quizas poco mas de una semana , pero solo tenian en mente llegar cuanto antes a salvo a la casa del supuesto hombre , amigo de Samuel , llamado Taiyang. Por el camino tanto Natsu como Lisa tuvieron que enfrentarse a los Grimm que se encontraban por el camino , esta última hacia un mayor esfuerzo puesto que Natsu aun al ser pequeño no podia pelear por mucho tiempo por lo que ella debía de salir a la pelea de estas bestias

Mientras Natsu y Lisa seguian caminando , estando el primero de ellos un poco adelantado sobre su madre hasta que Lisa cayo de rodillas por el cansancio llamando la atención de Natsu

-Mamá! Te encuentras bien?-decia Natsu intentando ayudar a su madre

-Si Natsu , solo estoy un poco cansada , no te preocupes-constestaba Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a su hijo aunque este ya sabia que si seguian a este paso su madre caeria victima del cansancio y las heridas si no encontraban al hombre conocido como Taiyang

-AHHHHHHHH!-fue el grito que escucharon tanto Natsu como Lisa , parecia provenir de un poco mas adelante de donde se situaban , por lo que Natsu al instante de escuchar ese grito

-Natsu espera!-grito Lisa tan solo para ser ignorada por Natsu que siguió corriendo hacia donde escucho aquel grito hasta que llego a un pequeño claro donde pudo ver a un Beowulf acorralando a 2 niñas , una parecía tener su edad y le recordaba a Lucy solo que su pelo era de un rubio más dorado y su ojos eran violetas , esta chica protegía a la otra que de las dos era la más asustada tenia el pelo negro y un pequeño mechón en su frente era de un color rojizo , sus ojos eran de un color plateado y parecia un par de años más joven que él y la otra chica

Y como es costumbre en Natsu , este no dudó dos veces en llamar la atención del Beowulf

-Eh tu! Que pasa? Eres tan feo que necesitas esa máscara?-gritaba Natsu para llamar la atención del Beowulf , y como si este hubiera entendido perfectamente el insulto gruño en la dirección en la que estaba Natsu y avanzó a el

"Acaso ese chico esta loco...no podra contra el Beowulf"-pensaba un poco preocupada la chica rubia mientras que veia como el Beowulf miraba a Natsu

Con un último gruñido el Beowulf se abalanzó hacia Natsu pero edte pudo esquivarlo en el último para darle un puñetazo en el costado cargado con un poco de fuego , que no paso desapercibido por las chicas

El Beowulf aun mas molesto por recibir el golpe , volvió a cargar con mayor velocidad hacia Natsu el cuál esta vez no pudo esquivarlo y se vio lanzado contra un árbol dejándolo casi fuera de combate , las chicas se alarmaron , pero el miedo las paralizaba y solo querian que nadie muriese por culpa de ellas , el no descansar ni comer apropiadamente por un tiempo afectaba en gran medida para luchar al Beowulf. El Beowulf se acercó hacia Natsu que estaba intentando levantarse pero el Beowulf lo agarró del cuello estrangulandolo poco a poco

-"No pienso caer aqui...mi padre no se ha sacrificado para que ahora muera aqui...debo salvarlas y volver con mamá...seguir entrenando y acabar con Acnologia...por lo que no pienso caer aqui!"-pensaba Natsu mientras reunía todo el fuego que podía en sus brazos derechos e izquierdos , para levantarlos sobre su cabeza y comenzar a materializar ese fuego en un bola de llamas

-Karyu no Koen!-fueron las palabras que pronuncio Natsu antes de lanzar el ataque a bocajarro al Beowulf engullendo a ambos en un pequeño fuego , por otro lado las chicas se encontraban asombradas por el último despliegue de poder de aquel niño pelirrosa de su misma edad

Una vez que el humo que provocó el fuego cesó , las chicas pudieron ver como el chico que saltó a su rescate de pie , miró hacia ellas y les dedicó una de sus sonrisas marca registrada , antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio

Las chicas de inmediato fueron corriendo al del pelirrosa lado temiendo lo peor

-Natsu! Donde estas?!-escucharon las chicas una voz de mujer se girsron y vieron a una mujer castaña de ojos verdes con algunas heridas y cortes en su ropa y cuerpo , en el momento en el que vio a las niñas iba a preguntarles donde estaba Natsu hasta que pudo ver a su hijo inconsciente al lado de las niñas , por lo que se alarmó y rápidamente se posó antes Natsu y las niñas

-No sé quienes sois , pero que ha ocurrido aqui y por qué mi hijo esta así?!-gritaba nerviosa asustando a las niñas

-E-e-el nos s-salvó de un B-b-beowulf-hablaba muy nerviosa la niña rubia a la mujer castaña

Ante lo que dijo la niña rubia Lisa se asustó más sabía de algunos avances que había hecho el propio Natsu con Samuel , pero en la situación en la que se encontraban ya podía suponer el porqué se encontraba inconsciente

-En serio...no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso de nuevo...no quiero perder lo único que me queda-susurraba Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos acuosos poniendo la cabeza de Natsu en su regazo a la vez que lo acariciaba

-Yang! Ruby! Donde estáis?!-gritaba una voz masculina llegando al pequeño claro donde vio la escena de sus dos hijas y una mujer castaña

-Papá!-gritaron ambas niñas corriendo hacia el hombre que correspondió al abrazo que sus hijas le dieron , este hombre tenia el pelo rubio , ojos azules , un poco de barba y vestia unas botas de combate , unos pantalones marrones junto a una camiseta del mismo color , unsguante sin dedos marron oscuro y una pequeña hombrera todo en su brazo derecho. Después del pequeño momento con sus hijas se fijó en la presencia de la mujer de ojos verdes

-Perdone...pero quién es usted?-decia un poco inseguro el hombre y en posición de combate por si ocurria algo

-Espera papá! El niño que está en el suelo es su hijo y el...nos salvó de un Beowulf-decia la pequeña rubia identificada como Yang mientras que su hermana Ruby asentía a sus palabras

El padre levantó una de sus cejas pero al fijarse mejor en la mujer pudo ver a un pequeño con la cabeza en su regazo

-Ya veo...pero por qué estan aqui?-volvía a preguntar un poco más traquilo pero seguía desconfiado un poco

\- Me llamo Lisa y vinimos hacia aqui buscando a una persona llamada Taiyang-respondia Lisa

-Pues ese sería yo , pero por qué me está buscando?

-Usted es Taiyang? Entonces reconocerás esta insignia-hablaba Lisa a la vez que mostraba la insignia de su esposo Samuel

Al ver esa insignia Taiyang abrió los ojos , no pensó en ver esa insignia de uno de sus mejores amigos junto a Qrow

-Por qué tienes esa insignia contigo?

-Mi esposo me la dio , me dijo que viniera hacia aqui con mi hijo y preguntara por Taiyang y cuando lo encontrara le mostrara esta insignia

-Esposo? Vaya...no sabia que Samuel se hubiera casado pero...por qué te dijo que vinieras hacia aqui?

Ante esa pregunta la mujer solo dio un triste suspiro

-Esta bien , pero podríamos ir a un sitio mas seguro , donde Natsu pueda descansar mejor-decia Lisa para que Taiyang apoyara su propuesta y la guiara hasta la casa de este

Al llegar a dónde estaba la casa de Taiyang vio que era una casa hecha de madera bastante grande de 2 pisos , en su interior habia 4 habitaciones , un comedor , un salon y una cocina junto a 2 baños

-Puedes llevar a tu hijo a la habitacion que esta subiendo y es la primera a la izquierda-decia Taiyang a Lisa la cuál inmediatamente se dispuso a llevarlo a ese cuarto y tumbarlo en la cama. Al salir vio como las 2 niñas se acercaban timidamente a ella

-Señorita Lisa...nosotras...-decia Ruby

-...podriamos quedarnos con el hasta que despierte?-acaba Yang la pregunta de su hermana

En un primer momento Lisa se vio sorprendida , pero después comprendió que las chicas seguramente solo quisieran agradecerle a Natsu por haberlas salvado

-Esta bien chicas y llamadme solo por Lisa vale?-respondia Lisa con una sonrisa hacia las hermanas las cuales le devolvieron y entraron en la habitación mientras que Lisa bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba en el sofá del salón donde Taiyang le ofreció un té y le dispuso a explicarle todo lo que paso , su relación con Samuel a pesar de que ella era una fauno , cosa que Taiyang no le dio importancia , el cuando encontraron a Natsu , como vivieron durantes los siguientes años y el como acabó todo con Samuel arriesgandose para ganar , al recordar ese último momento por poco se derrumba pero Taiyang le ofreció un pañuelo y la consolo

A su vez en la habitación de arriba estaban Natsu , Yang y Ruby , estas dos últimas esperando a que el despertara para avisar a su madre y así despreocuparla

-Yang...tu crees que despertará?-preguntaba la ojiplateada un poco preocupada por el chico

-Ruby! Por supuesto que despertará esta inconsciente , no muerto!-respondia Yang a su hermana

-Uuugh-ambas hermanas girando su cabeza hacia la cama y veían como el pelirrosa comenzaba a moverse y despertarse , este se sentó en la cama y miró curioso a su alrededor hasta que vio al par de hermanas , por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que Natsu torció la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión , ambas hermanas sintieron una grandes ganas de abalanzarse sobre el y darle un abrazo por lo lindo que se veía

-Donde estoy?-preguntaba Natsu

-Estas en la casa de nuestro padre-contestaba la niña rubia-Yo soy Yang y ella es mi hermana , Ruby-mientras que la pelinegra saludaba

-Ya veo...espera! Y mi madre , donde esta?! Debo...-hablaba Natsu para ser interrumpido

-No te preocupes ella esta abajo con nuestro padre hablando sobre algo , por cierto...gracias por salvarnos de aquel Beowulf...-decia un poco tímida

Yang

-Oh no es nada , no podía dejar que 2 chicas lindas saliesen heridas , por cierto mi nombre es Natsu-respondia Natsu con una sonrisa de las suyas sacando un sonrojo a ambas chicas por el piropo de lindas

Durante unos minutos , tanto las chicas como Natsu comenzaron a hablar sobre sus gustos , aficiones...etc , estuvieron tanto tiempo hablando que ni se dieron cuenta de que ya habian pasado casi veinte minutos

Ahora mismo mientras estaban hablando entraban por la puerta Taiyang y Lisa , los cuales al ver como los niños se reian y parecían divertirse esbozaron una leve sonrisa

-Natsu , me alegra que ya estes mucho mejor , me tenias muy preocupada cuando saliste corriendo tan de repente y te vi en el suelo-decia Lisa abrazando con fuerza a su hijo

-Lo siento mama pero sentia que debia hacerlo-respondia Natsu

-Ahhh , lo sé pero no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso como eso , de acuerdo

-Esta bien mamá , prometo no...(GRROOAR) uggh que hambre-decia Natsu lo último casi desfallecido , sacando unas risas a todos por lo que decidieron bajar a cenar

Ya alli abajo todos disfrutaban de la cena , sobretodo Natsu el cuál ya llevaba cinco platos y todos excepto Lisa tenían una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza

-Entonces mama...donde nos vamos a quedar?-preguntaba Natsu tras acabar su sexto plato

-Bueno Taiyang nos ha ofrecido quedarnos aqui-decia Lisa

-Entiendo...muchas gracias señor Taiyang-decia Natsu

-Jajaja ni lo agradezcas y no me trates de señor , además no soy quien para separar al nuevo amigo de mis hijas de ellas-hablaba Taiyang

Timeskip (9 años después)

Durante 9 años tanto Natsu como Lisa estuvieron viviendo con Taiyang , Yang y Ruby , en estos nueve años los 3 niños siguieron conociendo poco a poco cada día hasta ser casi amigos inseparables , entrenaban juntos e iban a la misma academia , la academia Signal , esto Natsu no se lo tomó muy bien ya que nunca fue a alguna academia solo a las clases de Erza de lectura y escritura y cada vez que las recordaba empezaba a sudar frio y a temblar. Ahi fue tambien donde Yang y Ruby crearon sus armas pra combatir a los Grimm , la de Yang era como unos guantes disparadores llamada Ember Celica y su insignia era una llama de color amarillo , mientras que la de Ruby era una guadaña con funcion de disparo también que recibía el nombre de Crescent Rose y su insignia era una rosa roja , por último Natsu decidió que su arma serían sus propios puños y como insignia decidió utilizar el símbolo de Fairy Tail , incluso se lo tatuo en el mismo sitio que lo tenía

Ahora mismo amanecia en la pequeña isla de Patch del continente de Vale y un pelirrosa de ya 17 años despertaba poco a poco por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana , intentó levantarse pero un peso en su brazo izquierdo , giró su cabeza para ver una cabellera rubia que se había colado en su habitación de noche

-Yang despierta , cuantas veces te he dicho que no te cueles en mi habitación? No quiero que tu padre lo malinterprete y me intente matar lenta y dolorosamente-decia Natsu intentado deshacerse del agarre de la rubia , aunque esta escena le recordaba mucho cuando el se colaba a casa de Lucy , solo que ahora era al revés

-Mooou , cinco minutos más-decía Yang apretando mas su agarre en el brazo del pelirrosa entre sus pechos , poniendo nervioso a Natsu , el cuál no entendía el porqué y un día decidió preguntarselo a Igneel y Zeref , pero estos no le dieron ninguna respuesta clara

-V-vamos Yang que tengo una misión a la que ir-volvía a hablar Natsu

-Que pasa Natsu? Ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?-decia Yang poniendo una cara tierna y Natsu debia de admitir que su amiga creció hasta ser una hermosa chica que era la envidia del resto de chicas de Signal y el deseo de todos los chicos

-Sabes que no es eso , que yo disfruto siempre de pasar tiempo contigo pero debos partir de inmediato para la misión

-Esta bien...pero es que yo queria pasar mas tiempo contigo ya que en unas semana ire a Beacon , me gustaria que pudieras venir tu tambien...-decia Yang

-Lo siento Yang pero debo cuidar a mi madre , pero prometo volver para pasar un dia entero contigo vale?-proponia Natsu mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Yang que ante esas palabras su cabeza hizo 'click' y vio una oportunidad para tener su tan esperada cita con Natsu y después del beso un sonrojo se apoderó de su cara

-Muy bien te tomo la palabra entonces , suerte Natsu-decia Yang saliendo de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta giró su cabeza para darle una sonrisa y un guiño a Natsu

Al poco tiempo , todos se encontraban abajo en el comedor tomando sus respectivos desayunos y cuando acabaron todos se dispusieron a despedirlo

-Ten mucho cuidado en tu misión Natsu-decia Ruby que vestia una blusa y una falda de color negro con decoraciones en rojo, junto con una capa del mismo color

-No te sobreesfuerces y retirate si la situacion va a peor-aconsejaba Taiyang

-Como dice Ruby ten mucho cuidado-decia su madre que era la que mas preocupada estaba

-Cuídate Natsu...y ten un amuleto de la buena suerte-decia Yang , la cual vestía una blusa de mangas cortas café con bordes dorados, sobre una playera con corte bajo amarilla, con su símbolo en negro, que se asemeja a un corazón quemándose. Utiliza un cinturón café con una hebilla, un bolso y una tela café debajo una blanca que cubre la parte de atrás de su cadera. El mismo corazón quemándose aparece en esta tela, pero aquí es de color amarillo y dorado. Utiliza unos shorts negros. Además de una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello, ella no utiliza ningún tipo de joyería. Utiliza unas botas altas, con una pequeña plataforma, debajo de estas tiene calcetines de color naranjo, pero las ocupa con diferentes alturas y en su pierna izquierda tiene una banda gris, en la parte superior de su bota y tiene guantes negros, sin dedos, bajo su arma y esta le daba un beso a Natsu en la mejilla consiguiendo un tenue sonrojo de este , una sonrisa de Lisa , otra de Ruby la cuál aún era muy inocente y una mirada penetrante de Taiyang

-Bueno , me voy volveré cuanto antes-decía Natsu saliendo de la casa y con una misión pendiente


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Tras marcharse de la casa en la que vive con su madre Lisa , Taiyang, Ruby y Yang este se dirigió a su misión la cuál era una de vigilancia y protección , pero lo que su madre y el resto no sabían es que esa misión consistía en la protección de un cargamento de dust de la compañia Schnee y que debia proteger debido a que últimamente esta compañía sufria ataques de la organización llamada White Fang caracterizada porque muchos de sus miembros usan máscaras como las de los Grimm , formada por aquellos faunos que odiaban a los humano y no ayudaba a que la familia Schnee era una de las familias que tenian prejuicios muy graves con varios faunos

Y en este mismo momento podiamos ver a Natsu sentado en el vagón donde se encontraba la carga de dust y si bien no le gustaba para nada la gente que menospreciaba a los faunos debido a que su madre es una fauno debia ayudarla de forma económica tampoco le agradaba la acción que llevaban a cabo algunos faunos contra los humanos , sobretodo lo que pertenecian a White Fang robando el dust que deberia llegar a las tiendas para que este disponible para los cazadores , los cuales debido a la escasez de ese producto se veian obligados a jugarse sus vidas ante los Grimm sin él.

Por otra parte los propietarios de las tiendas encargadas y especializadas en vender dust se veian obligadas a cerrar temporalmente hasta que encontraran una solución a todo este conflicto , varios de ellos se veian obligados a trabajar en otros negocios para poder alimentar a sus familias

Todo estas consecuencias eran las que Natsu queria evitar , por lo que acepto este trabajo de proteccion , en todas sus misiones sin que su madre , Taiyang , Yang y Ruby lo supieran las tomaba bajo el nombre de Salamander y ocultaba su rostro con una máscara de dragón para proteger su identidad y también proteger a su madre , ya que si dejaba ver su identidad permitiría a sus enemigos que buscaran información sobre él y pondría en peligro a su madre algo que nunca permitiría que pasara

Mientras Natsu seguía aburrido de esperar en aquel vagón , en una colina había dos figuras esperando a que el tren pasara , una de ellas era un hombre alto de cabello castaño teñido con mechas rojas en pico hacia atrás como golpeado por el viento. Un rasgo notable de su apariencia es la máscara que lleva, que oculta sus ojos y la parte superior de su cara. Esta máscara es de color blanco bronceado con rojo, con un estilo japonés, con símbolos como llamas que decoran el frente, con puntos que asemejan a orejas de bestia en ambos lados, y dos ranuras de cada lado, para permitir la visión.

También lleva una chaqueta de mangas largas con holgadas y con diseños rojos con un símbolo blanco en el lado izquierdo. Su abrigo es de color rojo en el interior con llamas como detalle en rojo en la parte inferior y un gran emblema en la parte trasera, con un diseño de tulipán blanco cubierto por un diseño de rosa roja. Lleva pantalones largos y zapatos negros que son de color rojo en la parte inferior, guantes negros con más emblemas rojos en el dorso de su mano derecha, y tiene un cinturón negro con marcas blancas , este hombre respondia al nombre de Adama Taurus un miembro de White Fang y sus armas son Wilt y Blush , un rifle y espada que puede unir en una sola arma

La segunda figura tenia una apariencia mas femenina de complexión palida. Tiene pelo negro largo y ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos son color amarillo ambar, usa sombras moradas claras en los ojos. Sus ojos tienen un diseño parecido al de un gato , usa botas de tacon bajo y medias que empiezan negras en la cintura y se difuman en morado al llegar a sus tobillos. A un costado de sus medias, esta un símbolo de la flor de belladonna. Lleva cintas negras en ambos brazos, con una manga separada color negro y una banda de plata en el brazo izquierdo. También lleva un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones que marca sus pechos un poco mas pequeños que los de Yang y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que expone parte de su vientre ,usa pantalones cortos blancos. Sus pantalones cortos tienen una cremallera en la parte frontal de cada pierna, y por último lleva una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello , esta chica respondia al nombre de Blake Belladonna y su arma recibia el nombre de Gambol Shroud una espada con forma similar a la de una katana y que junto a su vaina puede usarse como arma , ambas están unidas por una cinta negra y se pueden compactar creando una pistola

-Es la hora Blake-decia con un voz seria y profunda Adam a su compañera al ver el tren acercarse

-Vale-respondió la chica y a la señal de Adam ambos saltaron al tren , nada mas pisarlo y llegar al primer contenedor se encontraron con los robots guardianes del tren y se vieron obligados a pelear contra ellos

En el otro extremo del tren un Natsu algo aburrido se encontraba aún sentado encima del contenedor con mayor cantidad de dust hasta que escuchó el jaleo del exterior por lo que enderezó su posición para prepararse para la posible pelea

-Bueno...parecer que habrá que prepararse para la pelea-decia para si mismo el pelirrosa ya que sintió que estaban a pocos metros del contenedor de él y entrarian en el vagón en segundos por lo que se levantó y se puso de pie encima del contenedor

Con esta acción Natsu dejó ver mucho mejor su apariencia , vestia una vestimenta muy parecido cuando luchó contra Mard Geer junto a Gray pero sustituyo el color amarillo por rojo debido obviamente a su fuego y junto a la mascara de dragón de color rojo espero a los asaltantes de White Fang

Por otra parte ambos asaltantes acabaron rápidamente con los robots guardianes pero a la chica le pareció poca vigilancia de parte de la compañía Schnee para resguardar el dust sabiendo de los numeroso ataques de White Fang por lo que iba algo insegura ya que estaba siendo mas facil de lo que pensaba

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su compañero el cuál ya habia conseguido abrir la puerta del vagón donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de dust

-Vamos Blake-decia Adam entrando por la puerta siendo seguida por la chica

Nada más entrar la luz del vagón se encendió y ambos pudieron ver a una persona aparentemente de su misma edad de pie encima del contenedor por el que venian , en ese momento Blake supo del porqué no se habían esforzado mucho en la defensa...pero se preguntaba como de fuerte podria ser ese chico

-Quien eres?-preguntó Adam en voz alta afilando su mirada por si debia de eliminar al chico enfrente suyo

Sin embargo Natsu siguió mirandoles desde arriba estudiandolos con sus ojos y a través de su olfato pudo ver que efectivamente ambos eran faunos y que seguramente serían de White Fang debido a la máscara del chico

-Eres un fauno o...un humano?-preguntó Adam de nuevo pronunciando lo último con asco

Ante esa pregunta Natsu decidió contestar

-Bueno...puedo decir que desde aquí ambos sois faunos y miembros de White Fang-dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a ambos

-Como has deducido eso , podriamos estar haciéndonos pasar por sus miembros-decia Adam mientras Blake seguia estudiando minuciosamente al chico delante de ella algo dentro de ella le decia que debia de tener mucho cuidado con él

-Bueno...podria decirse que tengo un gran olfato-era la simple contestación del pelirrosa

Ante esa respuesta Adam suavizo su expresión

-Ya veo...si eres un fauno deberías unirte a nuestra causa y ayudarnos a acabar con el yugo de los humanos-declaraba Adam sin apartar su mirada de Natsu , no le gustaba admitirlo pero al igual que Blake algo en su interior le decia de no subestimar a quien tenia ante sus ojos o lo pagaria caro

-Es cierto que no me agradan los humanos que abusan y odian a los faunos...pero me ocurre lo mismo con los faunos que abusan de los humanos inocentes-decia solemnemente Natsu

-Ya veo...entonces...debo tomar eso como un...no?-preguntó Adam mientras llevaba su mano hacia su arma listo para la respuesta del chico, mientras que con Blake veia como su compañero se preparaba para la posible batalla

-Pues...podría decirse que...si-dijo Natsu

Justo en el momento en el que contesto Adam se lanzó con gran velocidad y se colocó detrás de él

-Entonces supones una amenaza para nosotros-dijo Adam y procedió a dar un corte horizontal a la espalda de Natsu solo para ver como este se deshizo en una bola de fuego

Tanto Blake y Adam se sorprendieron al ver lo que presenciaron sus ojos y estaban atentos a cualquier minimo movimiento que detectaran

-Sabes...deberias de controlar mas a tu amigo antes de que haga mas locuras-decia Natsu justo en la espalda de Blake la cuál se sorprendió de verlo ahí sin que pudiera sentirlo hasta que decidió hablar

-"Este chico...como pudo ponerse a mis espaldas sin que pudiera escucharlo , sentirlo o incluso olerlo"-eran los pensamiento de la chica de ojos ámbar que al escuchar a Issei decidió alejarse y desenfundar su arma

En ese momento las alarmas del vagón se activaron y de uno de los contenedores salió un robot de tamaño medio-grande con forma de araña y con un cañon incorporado junto a varios mas pequeños , este recibia el nombre de Spider Droid , lo malo de este robot era que una vez desplegado no reconocia entre aliado o enemigo

-"Maldición...a buena hora tuvo que activarse esa cosa"-pensó en sus adentros mientras que ya se veia forzado a esquivar los disparos del robot al igual que Blake y Adam

-Blake encargate del robot yo me encargo de ese tipo-decia Adam

-Espera Adam...-intentó replicar Blake solo para ver que Adama ya se habia lanzado a un combate contra Natsu por lo que solo le quedo seguir esquivando los ataques del Spider Droid y contraatacar

Ahora mismo podiamos ver a Natsu en un vagón en el exterior esquivando estocadas y cortes del chico conocido como Adam , tenia que reconocer que el chico era habilidoso con la espada pero podia asegurar que este chico era un simple novato al lado de Erza en el manejo de las espadas

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Adam volvió a intentar cortarlo consiguiendo solo que Natsu vuelva esquivarlo con el resultado de que la espada de Adam se quedara clavada en la pared exterior del vagón

-No te dijo tu mami que no debes jugar con cosas afiladas?-preguntaba Natsu en un tono burlón provocando más enfado en Adam que volvió a la carga

Mientras que en el interior del vagón Blake estaba sufriendo tratando de aguantar los embites del robot de forma aracnida , sino fuera por su semblanza especializada en el uso de las sombras y que utilizaba o bien para asestar múltiples golpes en un momento o sustituirse con una de ellas para esquivar los golpes hasta que después de tanto desgaste usando su semblanza y salió volando hasta el exterior donde Adam y Natsu seguían enfrascados en su pelea

-Karyu no Tekken!-exclamó Natsu mientras esquivaba de nuevo una estocada más que intentó sestarle Adam y este le golpeó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire por un momento y mandandolo unos metros hacia atrás

-Os recomendaría rendiros-sugería Natsu para acabar de una vez la pelea

-Jamás...pienso acabar con todo humano que se oponga a White Fang...y el primero...seras tú!-declaraba con furia Adam y justo en ese momento entre los dos apareció Blake que había sufrido otro golpe del Spider Droid, el cuál estaba recargando un gran disparo para acabar con sus objetivos ante esto Blake intentaba buscar una salida rápida , Natsu maldecia por lo bajo por no haber acabado esto desde antes y Adam dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra

El Spider Droid disparó ese láser y la reacción de las personas fue la siguiente Blake se quedó paralizada ante ese suceso pero sintió como alguien la empujó al suelo para esquivar el disparo , se giró y vio a aquel chico pelirrosado que llevaba la máscara de dragón

-"Que? Por qué me salvó si somos enemigos"?-eran las dudas que invadian la mente de la pelinegra

Por otra parte Adam solo puso su espada como protección ante aquel láser , y usó su espada para absorber el poder del disparo , la enfundó y en un muy rápido movimiento de desenfundado con su espada envió un enorme y veloz corte que partió en dos el Spider Droid provocando que este produjera una gran explosión afectando a los tres chicos

Tras la explosión los tres salieron con daños leves sin saber como y en la mente de Natsu pudo ver que sin duda ese tipo era de los mas locos que vio casi al nivel de Zero en Earthland

Tras unos segundos intentó divisar a la chica pelinegra solo para verla en un vagón diferente y con un semblante triste mirando hacia Adam

-Lo siento-fueron las palabras que soltó la pelinegra casi como un susurro

-Blake...-decia Adam muy débil tras el último ataque y casi sin poder moverse por el agotamiento

Mientras que por el otro lado Natsu vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se horrorizo al ver que estaba a punto de cortar la conexión con el vagón y recordó que le dijeron que habían introducido un dispositivo que si sentía que alguien forzaba la separación de los vagones explotaria

-Espera! No lo hagas!-exclamó Natsu para ver como la chica utilizaba el filo de su arma para cortar la unión y este como dijo Natsu explotó , por suerte Natsu pudo usar su magia de dragon slayer del rayo para moverse a gran velocidad y proteger a la chica de la explosión pero no pudo evitar la caida debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión y cayó con ella por el barranco abajo y ver que ella quedó inconsciente

Natsu estuvo unos segundos pensando en como frenar la caida para que ambos pudieran salir ilesos y apuntó su mano hacia al suelo y comenzó a usar su fuego para frenar la caida y al final consiguió aterrizar sano y salvo , con algunas leves heridas en el suelo junto a la inconciente Blake

-Genial...y yo que hago ahora con ella?-preguntó en voz alta Natsu al aire para ver que hacia con Blake-aah supongo que tendré que cuidarla hasta que despierte...sino mi madre me mataría por dejar tirada a una chica y mas siendo una fauno gato como ella-decia suspirando Natsu mientras colocaba a la chica en el suelo y la cubria con su chaqueta mientras el se encargó de ir al río más cercano y montar una hoguera ya que estaba anocheciendo

A altas horas de la madrugada Blake comenzó a despertar y la chica sentia un dolor general en todo su cuerpo , poco a poco fue levantándose y vio que estaba en una zona boscosa y tapado por lo que pareció un abrigo por lo que intentó hacer memoria pero después de cortar la conexión entre los vagones no recordaba nada

-Vaya...bueno dias bella durmiente...o mejor dicho buenas noches-escuchó una voz Blake por lo que se giró para ver quien era y pudo ver al mismo enmascarado pelirrosa que fue capaz de hacerle frente a Adam casi sin esfuerzo

Por acto reflejo Blake intentó levantarse y ponerse en posición de lucha solo para volver a caer por el dolor general

-Quieta chica...o tus heridas empeoraran-hablaba Natsu tan tranquilo como si nada pasara

-Que vas a hacer conmigo eh? Vas a matarme? O me entregaras a la autoridades?-preguntaba una y otra vez la chica de ojos ámbar hasta que vio el como se encontraba Natsu y se sonrojo-y ponte algo encima pervertido!-exclamó con la cara roja la fauno

-Oh gracias , pero debido a mi manejo del fuego puede controlar mi temperatura corporal , además fui yo quien te salvó de recibir de lleno la onda expansiva-informaba el pelirrosa a la pelinegra la cual evitaba el contacto visual con el pelirrosa , mas concretamente con su torso ya que usó su abrigo para tapar a Blake , la chica tenia que admitir que tenia que el chico tenia un torso bien trabajado y algunas cicatrices en él que provocaban que fuera mas atractivo desde su punto de vista...cuando los pensamientos de la pelinegra llegaron a ese extremo se forzó a parar de pensar cosas pervertidas ya que todavia dudaba de que pretendia el pelirrosa

-Por qué me salvaste?-insistia la chica con la pregunta mas tranquila pero sin bajar la guardia

-Se necesita una razón para querer salvar a alguien?-respondió con otra pregunta el pelirrosa

-Si si eres un humano...no pienses que me rendiré tan fácil-respondia Blake

-Sabes...no soy mucho de entender las cosas...tan solo sé que toda esta mierda de pequeña guerra entre los humanos antifaunos y White Fang es una absurdez-decia Natsu mientras se ponia a cocinar un poco de pescado que cogió del río

-Tu no tienes ni idea...muchos faunos son tratados como salvajes o explotados en las fábricas con pagas miserables-argumentaba Blake

-Que gracioso...y tu te has parado a pensar en los actos aún más atroces que hace tu querida White Fang? Todos esos transportes con el dust de la compañía Schnee que destruis no solo perjudica a la propia compañía...sino a todos los cazadores que van las tiendas de dust y por culpa de vuestros ataques y sabotajes no pueden conseguirlo y se ven obligados a ir a sus misiones mal aprovisionados-decia Natsu fijaba su mirada en la chica la cuál se encontraba cabizbaja-sabes como suelen acabar eso? En la muerte de varios cazadores-sentenciaba el pelirrosa

Ante esto Blake no podia rebatirle nada ya que el llevaba la razón , incluso ella no pensó en las consecuencias que traeria al resto de cazadores que no tenian nada contra los faunos

-Antes...White Fang no era asi...antes era una organización pacifica que siempre abogaba al diálogo pero con el cambio de lider...también cambiaron los métodos-decia de forma triste la fauno

-Si te soy sincero...a mi tampoco me agrada los métodos y tratos que tienen algunas compañías como la de los Schnee , tan solo hice esta misión para que el cargamento de dust por una vez llegase a donde tenia que llegar

-Si...y para que a los faunos se lo vendan mas caro...-susurraba la chica aun con algunos prejuicios contra los humanos presentes

-Pues ahí te equivocas

-Y podría saber el porqué?-pregunta curiosa la chica

-Por que a mi madre le hacen descuento en la que suele ir-dijo Natsu provocando que una de las cejas de Blake se alzase

-Tu madre? Que tiene que ver tu madre en esto?

-Bueno...ella es una fauno gato...como tu...aunque seria madre adoptiva yo la considero como si fuera mi madre de sangre-decia el pelirrosa con una sonrisa oculta tras la máscara y dejando a una boquiabierta Blake

-Espera tu madre es una fauno? Y como sabes que soy una fauno gato?

-Bueno...que una diadema se mueva por si sola no es muy común y desde que este pescado lleva soltando un agradable aroma inconscientemente has estado babeando-decia divertido Natsu haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza a la chica porque la misma comprobó y si , le caia baba y es que en verdad el olor de ese pescado la estaba hipnotizando

-Eso es lo mismo que le pasa a mi madre cuando hay pescado para comer-añadía el pelirrosa-quieres un poco? Es salmón-ofrecía Natsu un pescado a Blake la cuál lo probó y tenia que admitir que el sabor era estupendo aunque no fuera su pescado favorito

-Entonces...tu padre también era fauno?-preguntó Blake y vio que ante tal pregunta el chico , que se había subido la máscara hasta dejar su boca al descubierto para comer se habia quedado quieto-lo siento si te incomodó la pregunta

-No...tranquila...si para que confies en mi debo contarte esto...lo haré-y después de entre 15 o 20 minutos explicandole a Blake como fue su vida, el que su padre era un humano y su madre una fauno , su boda en secreto, su relación también en secreto en las afueras de un pueblo el cual era antifauno y el como su padre se sacrificó por ellos , decir que la chica se encontraba triste era decir poco al haber sido tan desagradable con el chico en un principio

-L-lo siento

-Tranquila...no tienes que sentir nada ya que no lo sabías...y bueno que hay de ti? Ya confias algo mas en mi?-decia el pelirrosa a la chica que se debatia si contarle o no lo que pretendía hacer desde un principio

-Bueno...después de este sabotaje...tenia pensado abandonar White Fang, y esto lo tenia planeado desde hace varios meses...pero nunca encontré el momento oportuno...tenia pensado hacer unas pruebas de entrada para la academia Beacon y esta vez luchar para proteger y no como hace White Fang hoy en dia-decia con convicción la chica

-Sin duda una causa noble...-decia Natsu estando de acuerdo con Blake-

De hecho ya habia notado el como estabas demasiado distraída ahí atrás

-Por cierto...sabes que ha sido de mi compañero?-preguntaba ahora la chica ámbar

-Pues escuché a lo lejos el ruido de helicópteros , y el habia quedado muy débil , asi que supongo que lo han detenido-anunciaba el pelirrosa a la chica la cual bajó la mira

-Me sabe mal por el...pero sus métodos no eran los mejores por lo que pienso que es lo mejor que esté encarcelado

Estarian más tiempo hablando pero Natsu vio que ya estaba amaneciendo y tenia que volver junto con su madre

-He disfrutado de nuestra charla pero tengo que irme , la ciudad mas cercana está a 1km andando hacia el este. Mucha suerte en esas pruebas para Beacon señorita...

-Belladonna , Blake Belladonna. Y tu como te llamas?-preguntó la chica

-Bueno la máscara es por algo no? Pero muchos me suelen conocer por mi apodo...Salamander-decia el pelirrosa para recoger su chaqueta y usar su magia de dragon slayer del rayo para desvanecerse del lugar dejando a una pensativa Blake la cuál mas que nunca estaba interesada en conocer mas de él

-"Mmm...Salamander...me gustaria que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo"-eran los pensamientos de la pelinegra antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la ciudad más cercana

Varias horas después vemos a Natsu recorriendo las calles de la ciudad a la que habia ido a recoger el dinero de parte de un agente de la compañía el cuál seguía deciendole que el señor Schnee quería contratarlo como guardia personal , lo cuál el siempre rechazaba pero aún así seguían aumentado cada vez más su salario

-En verdad esta si que fue una buena paga-decia el pelirrosa asimismo mientras cargaba con una mochila negra con el pago de su misión en dirección hacia su casa hasta que vio en un callejón a su derecha a tres miembros de White Fang

-Demonos prisa , la reunión es 1km dentro del bosque-decia uno de ellos consiguiendo un si al unísono de los otros y se iban corriendo en dirección al bosque

-Ummm...que estarán tramando ahora esos?-preguntó en sus adentros el DS de fuego y se dispuso a seguir cuidadosamente a los sicarios de White Fang en dirección al bosque

Tras varios minutos de estar siguiendo a los secuaces estos llegaron hasta un descampado en el bosque , en el cuál , Natsu pudo divisar a uno de los tenientes con un máscara con marcas rojas estaba a punto de dar un discurso

-Compañeros y compañeras fauno...nuestro compañero Adam Taurus ha sido arrestado por esos basuras llamados humanos en su última misión y por el temido Salamander-en este punto el resto de subordinados murmuraban sobre como fue todo o maldiciones sobre Natsu por intervenir en sus planes-pero tranquilos...daremos un golpe mas fuerte a Schnee matando a una de sus hijas...Weiss Schnee!-y en ese mismo momento aparecía una imagen de Weiss y todos clamaban por matar a la futura heredera-segun nuestras fuentes sabemos que mañana hará la prueba para entrar en Beacon...y cuando se aleje de la academia en ese instante la atacaremos-finalizaba el teniente su discurso cosiguiendo los aplausos de la multitud

Mientras que Natsu , ocultó en la copa de un árbol , escuchó todo el plan de aquel teniente y siendo la persona que es no podria abandonar a esa chica por los principios que le inculcaron desde siempre sus padres

-Genial...parece que tendré que hacer un viaje a la academia Beacon-decia para si mismo el chico

Al dia siguiente cerca de los terrenos pertenecientes a la academia Beacon podiamos un gran tumulto de gente para las las pruebas fisicas y los exámenes a realizar. Y nuestro pelirrosa se encontraba desde lejos vigilando a la chica conocida como Weiss Schnee , la cuál era una chica joven vestida de azul claro, blanco, y algo de rojo. Ella lleva un chaqueta blanca tipo bolero sobre un vestido que llega hasta sus muslos y de un color similar, con encaje negro que componen el escote del vestido. El interior del bolero es de color rojo y las mangas se tornan celestes cuando se acercan a sus muñecas. El bolero tiene el emblema Schnee en la parte posterior, el cual parece un copo de nieve. El mismo diseño aparece cuando ella usa su Semblanza , que son los glifos

También lleva un colgante con forma de manzana, y un par de delgados pendientes rectangulares. Ella viste de blanco con botas que van hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y tacón con cuñas, también tiene un color rojo en su interior. Su cabello es blanco y largo, peinado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo lejos del centro, en la base de una pequeña tiara que se asemeja a unas estalactitas. Ella tiene tez pálida y ojos celestes. También tiene una cicatriz torcida en su ojo izquierdo y su arma era un estoque que en el mango poseia una rueda similar a la de un revolver que le permitia usar diferente tipos de dust , esta arma recibia el nombre de Myrtenaster

Natsu debia admitir que era una chica guapa y elegante...pero por lo que escuchó su carácter dejaba mucho que desear , decía que a veces podia ser algo prepotente y odiaba a los faunos , sobretodo White Fang , por los problemas que le causaban a la compañía de su padre

Natsu se quedó fuera esperando varios minutos a que la heredera Schnee acabará sus pruebas , hubo un momento en que también vio a Yang y por como sonreía parecía que le fue bien y que seguramente estaria admitida y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara bajo su máscara

Unos minutos mas de espera y por fin vio como la chica peliblanca se alejaba de la academia Beacon hasta que , a una distancia segura de dicha academia , los sicarios y el teniente de White Fang comenzaron a rodear a Weiss

Natsu pensó en intervenir desde el primer momento pero al ver a la chica segura y calmada decidió que solo intervendria si se provocaba una situación extrema

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu último dia con vida...Weiss Schnee-hablo el teniente desenfundado su arma la cual tenia un aspecto de espada pero con aspecto de motosierra seguido por tres de sus secuaces

-En este momento os daré el castigo que os corresponde...White Fang-era la respuesta de la chica mirando con ojos entrecerrados y también preparando a Myrtenaster para la batalla y los primeros en atacar fueron los tres secuaces que acompañaban al teniente

Natau debia admitir que la chica tenia hasta clase y elegancia a la hora de combatir , los tres secuaces no eran capaces de acertar un golpe a la peliblanca la cuál evadia sus golpes o los desviaba con saltos , pirutas y giros elegantes , hasta que en un momento vio como la chica uso la famosa semblanza de su familia , los glifos asi invocando un circulo con la forma de copo de nieve bajo sus pies y otros alrededor de los tres secuaces y en rápido movimiento se abalanzó hacia los tres secuaces gracias a la velocidad proporcionada por el glifo y usó el resto para poder atacar constantemente a los tres secuaces yendo de glifo en glifo hasta que se paró y las figuras de los tres secuaces quedaron inconscientes con varios cortes y algunas partes de su cuerpo con pequeños rastros de hielo debido a que usó a Myrtenaster con el dust de hielo

-Vaya vaya , debo darte crédito...pero hasta aqui has llegado!-exclamó el teniente lanzandose al ataca con su espada-motosierra

El teniente intentó lanzar un corte vertical al costado derecho de Weiss , la cuál consiguió bloquearlo con Myrtenaster y alejarse dando una pirueta elegante hacia atrás para comenzar ella el ataque intentando acertar alguna estocada en el teniente el cuál conseguia bloquearlas con su arma. Tras varios intercambios de golpes , Weiss comenzaba a cansarse y durante la pelea vio el distinto nivel que tenía el teniente comparado con los secuaces por lo que comenzó a prepararse para lanzar el mismo ataque que con los secuaces , tras completar la invocación de los glifos , Weiss salió despedida hacia el teniente acertando un golpe , se apoyó en otro de sus glifos y volvió contra el teniente acertsndo un segundo golpe y asi varias veces consiguiendo que el teniente se arrodillase

Y justo en ese momento Weiss se dirigió al frente del teniente para darle el golpe final pero de repente el teniente se levantó y con su mano libre agarra a Weiss por la cara y la aventó contra el suelo haciendo soltase un grito de dolor cuando su espalda golpeo fuertemente el piso y ocasionando que soltase a Myrtenaster

-Jah , te has confiado Schnee...y ahora lo pagarás con tu vida-dijo el teniente poniendo en marcha su espada-motosierra para acabar con la heredera , la cuál cerró los ojos esperando su destino y sentir el contacto con el arma...pero dicho contacto nunca llegó , solo escuchaba el ruido de la motosierra chocando contra algo que hacia ruido parecido al metal por lo que abrió los ojos para ver a una figura de apariencia masculina entre ella y la motosierra

-Parece que llegué a tiempo-dijo Natsu el cuál se interpuso entre el teniente y Weiss

-Tu...maldito seas...Salamander!-pronuncio el teniente escupiendo como si fuera veneno su nombre-que mierda...porque no puedo cortar tu brazo!?-exclamó incrédulo el teniente

En ese momento Natsu usaba sus escamas para que la motosierra no cortara su carne

Por otro lado Weiss seguia sin decir nada hasta que escuchó el nombre de Salamander , al oir ese nombre abrió los ojos ya que habia escuchado a su padre y también era el nombre por el que se hacia conocer el que venció a Pyrrha Nikos , en lo que fue un gran combate

Cuando salió de su trance fijó su mirada en la pelea entre Natsu y el teniente donde vio como el chico tenia las manos rodeadas de fuego , algo que confirmaba que era Salamander y que ahora mismo estaba arrinconando al teniente ya que entre tanto choque entre el puño de Natsu la espada del teniente comenzaba a fundirse

-Maldito! No permitiré que metas mas tus narices en nuestros planes!-decia furioso el teniente abalanzandose contra el pelirrosa el cual juntaba fuego en sus dos manos y las levantó comenzando a formar una pequeña bola de fuego

-Karyu no Koen!-gritó Natsu para lanzar su ataque al teniente el cuál intentó bloquearlo pero fue en vano y el ataque lo alcanzó haciendo que saliese volando hacia atrás y cayera en la inconsciencia

Weiss ahora mismo estaba con la boca por los suelos , no se explicaba como pudo hacer ese ataque tan potente desde su punto de vista sin un dust de fuego

-Estas bien?-preguntó Natsu sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

-S-si gracias por salvarme-respondia Weiss-por un momento pensé que esos malditos faunos me matarían-ante eso Natsu fruncio el ceño bajo su máscara

-Oye...no deberias decir eso de los faunos , porque si piensas eso entonces no deberías entrar en Beacon-declaraba Natsu

-Y por qué tendría que hacerte caso?-respondia Weiss , aunque este chico pudiera haber vencido a alguien como Pyrrha , ella aún tenía su orgullo de Schnee y no se dejaria amedrentar

-Pues básicamente porque aqui te emparejan en equipos de cuatro y cabe la posibilidad de que uno de tus compañeros sino los tres sean faunos y si no puedes combatir en equipo o si quiera entenderte con ellos entonces tan solo obtendrás fracaso

Ante las palabras del chico la peliblanca no encontraba nada con que rebatir y si lo pensaba más a fondo , los faunos a ella nunca le hicieron nada salvo este último ataque...el desagrado a los faunos provenía debido a que su padre siempre hablaba mal de ellos cuando era pequeña por lo que desde aquello los relaciono con personas salvajes

-Tienes razón , l-lo siento...-decia la peliblanca

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte-respondia el chico-y ahora con su permiso he de marcharme , hasta otra princesa-decia Natsu cogiendo la mano de la chica , levantando su máscara para solo dejar la boca al descubierto y darle un suave beso en el dorso de la mano , provocando que la pálida chica se sonrojara a niveles estratosféricos

-Q-que h-haces?-preguntaba muy nerviosa la chica

-Despedirme como se merece-y en ese momento desapareció del mismo modo que con Blake dejando sorprendida a la chica

-Weiss! Estas bien?-preguntaba una chica de aspecto similar a Weiss pero con traje estilo militar y su pelo recogido en un moño , lucia unos años mas mayor

-S-si , estoy bien no pasa nada Winter

La ahora conocida Winter asintió a las palabras de su hermana y miró al frente para ver los cuerpos de los sicarios y teniente de White Fang por lo que llamó rápidamente a los agentes y estos los arrestaron

-Dime Weiss...fuiste quien derrotó a todos?-preguntaba curiosa Winter

-Solo a los tres sicarios...por poco el teniente acaba conmigo hasta que apareció él-decia Weiss

-Quien es él?

-Salamander...fue el quien me salvó...y después se fue-respondía aunque se al recordar el como se despidió de una forma caballeresca

Winter al ver el tenue sonrojo de su hermana dibujó una sonrisa divertida y ahora sentía más curiosidad de quien era capaz de hacer sonrojar a alguien como Weiss

Tres dias después vemos a un Natsu agotado en la ciudad más cercana a la casa de Taiyang , venia de llamar a Yang ya que después de todo lo que pasó no pudo pasar ese dia que le prometió la chica le dijo que no pasaba nada pero Natsu notó la tristeza en la voz de la chica algo que le sentaba mal , más siendo el quien lo provocó

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Ruby hablando en una terraza con una mujer rubia de expresión seria con gafas que llevaba un falda ajusta asu cuerpo con una camisa blanca y una especie de capa violeta y un hombre con anteojos , chaqueta verde y pantalones de traje que combinaba con una bufanda y que se encontraba bebiendo de su taza de café

Ante esto decidió llamar la atención de la chica para asi salvarla si estab en algún problema

-Hey Ruby!-gritó el pelirrosa logrando llamar la atención de la chica y los dos acompañantes , los cuales al ver al pelirrosa el hombre dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y la mujer abrió un poco los ojos de sorpresa

-Natsu! Ya has vuelto!-exclamó Ruby que salió corriendo a abrazar a Natsu-me acaban de ofrecer el ir a Beacon , sabes Natsu!? Aun no me lo creo!-decia Ruby dando saltos de alegria sacandole una pequeña risa a Natsu

-Ya veo...bueno yo me voy que vengo muy cansado-informaba Natsu mientras hasta que una voz le llamó

-No se preocupe señor Natsu , además me gustaria hablar con usted en privado-decia el hombre

-Estas seguro Ozpin de hacer esto?-preguntaba la mujer a su lado

-Por supuesto Glynda...el habria querido esto-decia el ahora conocido Ozpin a la mujer llamada Glynda-podrias acompañar a la señorita Rose-pedia amablemente mientras me mujer cumplia la petición y Natsu se sentaba en frente de Ozpin

-Bueno...y por qué quiere hablar conmigo señor Ozpin?

-Tranquilo...no es nada grave señor Natsu...o deberia llamarle...Salamander-decia Ozpin haciendo que Natsu se sorprendiera hasta que después afilo su mirada

-Como sabe eso?

-Tengo mis fuentes-decia simplemente Ozpin-dime...te gustaría asistir a la academia Beacon?

Ante la pregunta Natsu se quedó pensativo , era una gran oferta y Ozpin era el director de dicha academia y parece que también le ofreció a Ruby un hueco en la academia

-Por mas que me gustaría ir...no puedo debo de quedarme con mi madre-explicaba Natsu

-Natsu cariño , no debes desaprovechar esta oportunidad-dijo una voz a su espalda que el chico reconoció , se giró y ahi vio a su madre con una sonrisa

-Mama! Que haces aqui?-preguntó exaltado Natsu

-La he llamado yo-decia Ozpin-es bueno ver a una vieja amiga...aunque es una pena lo de Samuel-hablaba Ozpin un poco cabizbajo

-Volviendo al tema...Natsu...quiero que vayas a Beacon-decia sin ningún miramiento Lisa con una mirada seria

-Pero mama yo...

-Nada de peros jovencito , se que quieres quedarte para hacerme compañía , pero debes pensar en tu futuro o tienes pensado ser siempre Salamander-decia Lisa haciendo que Natsu bajara la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella acababa de decir

-ESPERA QUE?! Como sabes que soy Salamander?-preguntó sudando a mares el chico

-Natsu...que madre seria sino supiera que es lo que hace mi hijo? Además es mucha coincidencia que cuando tu te vas de casa , aparecen noticas de Salamander no crees?-decia Lisa haciendo que Natsu se rascara la cabeza y riera nerviosamente

-Debes ir a Beacon cariño...de seguro él estaria muy orgulloso de ti en este momento-repetia Lisa con una sonrisa maternal consiguiendo que Natsu cediera

-Esta bien...acepto-dijo Natsu mirando a Ozpin

-Ya verás que contentas se ponen las chicas...sobretodo Yang-decia Lisa pensando lo último

-Muy bien...entonces desde aqui me encargo yo , ha sido un placer volver a verte Lisa-decia Ozpin despiendiendose

-Vamos a casa Natsu , que ya va siendo la hora de la cena-decia Lisa haciendo que Natsu soltara una pequeña baba provocándole una sonrisa a esta por las costumbres de su hijo

Una vez alli en la cena salió el tema de que a Ruby le habia ofrecido ir a Beacon algo que todos celebraron y Yang estaba feliz por poder estar con su linda hermanita en Beacon pero cuando Lisa dijo que Natsu tenia algo que decir...y ese algo era que el también le ofrecieron ir a Beacon y que había aceptado Yang tuvo que reprimir un grito que soltó en sus adentros, ir a Beacon era algo que le entusiamaba y si a eso le añades a Natsu era el mejor sueño de su vida

Después de esa noche en donde Natsu volvió a despertar con Yang en su cama , este seriamente pensó que podia dedicarse a misiones de infiltración ya que nuncs la notaba ni con sus sentidos mas agudos que los de la gente normal

Todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Vale , donde la aeronave con destino a Beacon estaba recogiendo a todos aquellos que irian a dicha academia, después de que todos se dieron besos y abrazos de despedida , Taiyang se llevó a Natsu un momento a hablar en privado

-Querias algo tio Taiyang?-preguntó Natsu nervioso ante la mirada de Taiyang que con el tiempo acabo llamando a Taiyang como su tío al igual que a Qrow las veces que lo veia

-Natsu...por favor cuida a Ruby y a Yang...se que puedo confiar en ti para esto

-Por supuesto lo haré-decia Natsu con convicción

-Bien , es bueno saberlo...pero si haces algo que ellas no quieren...te faltara Remnant pars correr entendido?-preguntaba Taiyanga con una mira intimidante que acojonaba a Natsu , nunca se imaginó que un padre sobreprotector daria mas miedo que Acnologia

Tras esta conversación volvieron junto a las mujeres y se despidieron por última y los tres se dirigieron hacia la aeronave esperando y preguntandose que les depararia el destino

Fin! Espero que os haya gustado! Quiza salió algo largo pero tampoco queria dividirlo en dos asi que mejor qued asi...en el siguiente ya entrara la llegada a Beacon y más. Hasta la próxima!

P.D: podeis dar sugerencias para el equipo de Natsu


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Antes de comenzar con el nuevo capítulo contestemos un par de reviews...

kitsuneblue: No tengo mucho que decir ya que hice referencia a este review en otra historia, solo decir que mucho me temo que aquí muy probablemente no habrá ninguna chica de Fairy Tail. He leido tu review en "El salvador de la Región Especial" y por ahora las historias que ya tengo pensadas mas o menos el prólogo estan en mi bio, esto no quiere decir que las tuyas sean malas ideas y respecto a Dxd, bien es cierto que un Issei pervertido puede ser cansino, pero si te pasas por algunos fics verás que en la mayoría no ponen a Issei como un pervertido(solo en algunas ocasiones como lemons etc...)siendo sinceros teniendo esa mentalidad sobre los fics de Dxd te estás perdiendo varios fics muy buenos que están en ese fandom. Por ejemplo, en el mío Issei tiene un origen diferente por lo que no tiene la perversión del canon

yohanl2001: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo

Sin nada más que decir...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto ni Fairy Tail ni RWBY son de mi propiedad al igual otros personajes que puedan aparecer

Capítulo 4

En este mismo momento podemos ver a nuestro pelirrosa favorito con una expresión calmada en la aeronave junto a Yang y Ruby yendo hacia Beacon...si habéis leido bien, Natsu está en un transporte sin marearse y eso es gracias a...

-"Dios bemdiga al creador de los chicles para el mareo!"-eran los pensamientos del pelirrosa, el cuál dejaba escapar lágrimas de alegría ante tal descubrimiento

El como supo de ellas es fácil, todo se remonta a que un día Natsu tuvo que acompañar a su madre Lisa a la ciudad y cogiendo el transporte público comenzó a sufrir los mismos mareos que en Earthland, hasta que después de los recados antes de subir al transporte de vuelta su madre le dio unos chicles especiales para su problema...desde aquel día el pelirrosa siempre lleva un par de paquetes encima

Volviendo a la actualidad vemos al pelirrosa relajado masticando su chicle, y dirigiendo su vista hacia su izquierda donde una cabellera rubia se posaba en su hombro durmiendo plácidamente y a su derecha una pelinegra con un mechón rojo ansiosa por llegar a Beacon

-Natsu tu no estas ansioso por llegar a Beacon?-preguntó la pequeña Ruby haciendo que Natsu le dijera que bajara la voz ya que Yang estaba dormida

-Siendo sinceros la verdad es que si-contestaba Natsu mientras intentaba levantarse para poder ir al baño sin despertar a Yang pero no lo consiguió

-Hmmm...Natsu? A donde vas?-preguntó la rubia rascandose los ojos para desperezarse

-No es nada Yang, solo tengo que ir al baño-decia Natsu mientras seguía su camino al baño

Yang fijó su vista en la figura de Natsu alejándose solo para soltar un suspiro

-Ocurre algo Yang?-preguntaba Ruby

-Por supuesto que no hermanita por que preguntas?-preguntaba Yang

-Por curiosidad solo...estás deseando llegar a Beacon ya?-pregunta de nuevo la pelinegra

-Obvio que si...hace una semana pensé que tendría que venir sola y en menos de 24 horas me entero de que mi linda hermanita pequeña y mi mejor amigo "y futuro novio" vienen es simplemente genial-decia animada Yang sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana

Mientras tanto con Natsu en su camino hacia el baño tropezó con alguien haciendo que este cayera

-Oh lo siento-se disculpaba Natsu

-No tranquilo...la verdad es que...uuuugh...también es culpa por ir sin cuiduuuugh-respondia la persona que cayó, que era un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules y que llevaba una sudadera negra con un peto de armadura por encima, unos jeans y unas converse negras, a mayores también llevaba rodilleras y coderas junto a una espada y un escudo

-Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Natsu aún sabiendo la respuesta ya que vio en ese chico un reflejo suyo de sus días en Earthland

-Pues siendo sinceros...uuuuugh...no mucho...uuugh...sufro de mareo sobretodo en aeronaves-decia el chico rubio

Natsu se apiado del chico y se dispuso a ayudarlo

-Ya sé, coge esto-decia Natsu al chico rubio

-Que es eso?-preguntaba curioso el chico

-Son unos chicles especiales contra el mareo, yo sé lo que es sufrir en un transporte, con esto te será más llevadero el viaje-explicaba Natsu

-Ya veo...por intentar...uuugh...no pierdo nada-decia el chico rubio aceptando el chicle de Natsu y masticandolo con suavidad y como le dijo el pelirrosa, poco a poco el mareo se fue desvaneciendo

-Te encuentras mejor?-preguntaba Natsu

-Si! Michas gracias amigo!-exclamaba con unas pocas lágrimas de emoción el chico rubio sacándole una gota anime a Natsu

-Pues me alegro, por cierto me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-se presentaba el pelirrosa ante el chico ofreciendole la mano

-Oh si lo siento, yo soy Jaune d'Arc-se presentaba el ahora conocido como Jaune correspondiendo al saludo de Natsu

-Un placer Jaune...si estás aquí supongo que tu también asistirás a Beacon cierto?-preguntaba el pelirrosa

-Exacto, tu también verdad? Espero que podamos llevarnos bien los próximos cuatro años que estemos allí-decia Jaune

-Por supuesto jajaja, bueno ha sido un placer pero tengo que ir al baño, hasta otra ocasión Jaune-se despedía Natsu

-Hasta otra Natsu-respondía Jaune volviendo a su asiento

Tras unos cinco minutos Natsu volvió a su asiento, situado en el medio de ambas hermanas, y nada más sentarse Ruby volvía a hablar de lo emocionante que sería Beacon y Yang volvió a apoyarse en el hombro del pelirrosa

Después de soportar varias horas de vuelo más, la aeronave en la que iban Yang, Ruby y Natsu llegó por fin a Beacon, cada uno recogió su equipaje y se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia los edificios de la academia para formalizar la matrícula e ir a la presentación de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes

-Buaaa! Es precioso! Y mira cuantas armas diferentes! Estoy deseando verlas en acción!-exclamaba Ruby emocionada como una niña pequeña al ver los enormes edificios que formaban la academia Beacon y las armas de los diferentes estudiantes sacándole pequeñas risas a Yang y Natsu

-Si en verdad lo es...y esta es una oportunidad para hacer amigos Ruby no crees?-preguntaba Yang

-Amigos? Pero si ya os tengo a Natsu y a ti-decia Ruby confundida

Y esta era lo que más temían Natsu y Yang, y es que a Ruby siempre le costó socializar con gente, exceptuando a sus familiares como Taiyang, Qrow o Yang o personas cercanas como Lisa y Natsu o algunos compañeros de Signal, quitando a esas personas no tenía más amigos ya que el resto de su tiempo lo dedicaba a mejorar su Crescent Rose

-Ruby...Yang tiene razón, debes dejar que esa coraza tuya se rompa-decía Natsu intentando razonar con la pelinegra

-Ehh! Yo no tengo ninguna coraza que romper!-exclamaba indignada Ruby inflando las mejillas queriendo hacer que estaba enfadada pero solo conseguía hacerla ver más linda, incluso Yang hizo de mucha fuerza de voluntad por no estrujar en un abrazo a su hermana por lo linda que se veía

-Que tal si damos una vuelta antes de ir al salón de actos-proponía Ruby a Natsu y Yang

-Bueno...nos encantaría pero...verás...hemosquedadoconunosamigosporallaytenemosprisa!-exclamaba Yang muy deprisa y comenzando a correr agarrando a Natsu por su bufanda antes de que este pudiera decir algo

-Me han...dejado sola...-decia Ruby-b-bueno no creo que sea tan difícil llegar hasta el salón de actos...-decia la chica para que después de daf unos pocos pasos más chocara contra cierta chica peliblanca de ojos azules

Mientras con Natsu y Yang, la última seguía corriendo arrastrando por la bufanda a Natsu, el cuál comenzaba a ver borroso por la falta de oxígeno

-Bufff se que puede ser cruel pero asi Ruby tendrá que hacer al menos un amigo o amiga no crees Natsu?-preguntaba Yang todavia sin saber que el pelirrosa estaba inconsciente-Natsu?-volvía a preguntar la ojivioleta esta vez girandose y alarmandose al ver como de la boca de su amigo se asomaba el alma de Natsu queriendo subir al cielo-Natsu despierta! No te mueras!-gritaba Yang mientras zarandeaba sin ningún cuidado al pelirrosa

-Yang para!-exclamaba Natsu tras reacomodar su cerebro después de las sacudidas que le propinó Yang-no vuelvas a hacer eso...por poco no lo cuento-decia Natsu

-Lo siento jejeje-se disculpaba Yang rascándose la cabeza-pero teníamos que darnos prisa, así Ruby tendrá que hacer quiera o no un amigo-le explicaba Yang a Natsu el porqué de sus acciones anteriores

-Entiendo pero...creo que dejarla tirada en medio de una academia de la cuál no conoce nada...-decia Natsu consiguiendo que ahora Yang se sintiera mal

-Tienes razón, creo que me pase...que tal si volvemos con ella?-proponía la rubia al pelirrosa

-Si será mejor volver antes de que...-y justo en ese momento ambos chicos escuchan una explosión que provenía del patio central de la academia-se meta en algún lío...y espero que esa explosión no tenga su nombre-decia Natsu comenzando a correr en la dirección de la explosión seguido muy de cerca por Yang

Tras unos minutos tanto Natsu como Yang llegaron al lugar donde ocurrió la explosión y se encontraron con Ruby disculpandose de todas las maneras posible con una chica que ahora lucía todas sus ropas manchadas

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento...-seguia disculpandose Ruby con aquella chica

-Que ha ocurrido aquí?-preguntó Natsu que llegaba al lugar donde estaban ambas chicas con Yang detrás

-Natsu! Yang!-exclamó alegre Ruby viendo como ambos vinieron a su rescate

Justo antes de que la chica pudiera explicar lo que pasó, otra chica pelinegra y de ojos ámbar se adelantó a explicar lo sucedido

-Las dos chocaron la una con la otra provocando que su equipaje cayer , eso provocó que la chica se enfadara con ella y le dijera que tuviera más cuidado ya que ella llevaba diferentes dusts ahí, ahi comenzó una pequeña discusión y al estonudar ella provocó una explosión junto al dust-explicaba la pelinegra haciendo que todos se girasen y provocando una pequeña sonrisa al oír esa voz, ya que la reconoció como Blake Belladonna, y si ella estaba aquí significaba que consiguió acceder a la academia

-Espera...en serio explotaste Ruby?-preguntaba Yang con una cara estupefacta

-N-n-no es mi culpa! Ella comenzó a agitar ese dust en mi cara, y-yo me puse nerviosa y estornude!-explicaba Ruby sonrojada de la vergüenza

-No si ahora la culpa será mía-decía indignada la chica manchada, que por la voz Natsu pudo deducir que era Weiss Schnee, la chica que salvó de White Fang hace poco, también tuvo que suprimir una risa al ver el estado en el que estaba la heredera Schnee

-Espera Ruby, dijiste que agitó el dust en tu cara?-preguntaba Natsu a Ruby la cuál asintió rápidamente-y tu sabes que el dust es muy volátil no? Por lo que no deberías de agitarlo justo en frente de alguien-hablaba Natsu haciendo que Weiss se diera cuenta de su error, pero que nunca admitiría en público

-Hmph-fue todo lo que dijo Weiss yéndose del lugar con su equipaje

-Vaya esa chica es...rara-decia Yang

-Si... oh, muchas gracias por...ayudarme-decia Ruby hacia la chica pelinegra que la ayudó pero esta ya se estaba alejando

Cuando los tres estaban por alejarse se encontraron con cierto rubio de ojos azules

-Hey Natsu!-saludó Jaune al pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al grupo

-Oh hola Jaune-correspondia Natsu al saludo del rubio

-Natsu quien es él?-preguntaba curiosa Yang mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Ruby

-El es Jaune, lo conocí en la aeronave...lo salvé de dejar vómito en toda la aeronave-decia Natsu ganandose un "hey" de Jaune y unas risas de Ruby y Yang-Jaune, ellas son mis amigas Yang y Ruby

-Un placer conocerte chico vómito-decía la pelinegra

-He visto todo lo que pasó antes...y no eres las más indicada para hablar, chica bomba-decia Jaune ahora avergonzando a Ruby

-Bueno, que os parece si vamos al salón de actos antes de que se nos haga tarde?-proponía Natsu al grupo consiguiendo un asentimiento de todos, por lo que se dirigieron hacia el salón de actos donde Ozpin procedería a dar el discurso

Una vez entraron alli, vieron como el salón ya comenzaba a llenarse de gente, por lo que decidieron coger ya unos asientos, Ruby y Yang se sentaron en una de las filas y Jaune y Natsu justo detrás

Los cuatro estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que...

-Oh no! Tu otra vez!-exclamaron Ruby y Weiss

-Espero que esta vez no explotes...además no eres muy joven para asistir a Beacon?-preguntaba Weiss a Ruby

-Hey! Quizás tenga 15 años, pero soy igual de alta o más que tu-decia Ruby ante las palabras de Weiss

-Exacto, y quizás ella tenga más pe...-intentaba añadir Natsu solo para ser interrumpido

-N-ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase!-gritaba avergonzada y sonrojada Weiss cubriendose sus pechos

-Creo que no nos han presentado como es debido, soy Jaune d'Arc, me concederias el honor de poder conocer el nombre de tan hermoso ángel-decia Jaune en un intento por ligar con Weiss, la cuál solo lo miró con una cara plana antes de alejarse y sentarse en otro asiento dejando a Jaune en el sitio

-Tranquilo amigo...ya la tienes bote-le animaba Natsu

-Tu crees?-preguntaba Jaune

-Etto...eh...si, por supuesto jejeje-decia Natsu en un tono que no convencía mucho al rubio

Tras unos cinco minutos de espera llegó la profesora con la que se encontraron Natsu y Ruby, Glynda Goodwitch dando su enhorabuena a todos los nuevos estudiantes y dejando su lugar a Ozpin

Haciendo un resumen del discurso que realizó el director de Beacon, este animaba a los débiles o a los que no se veian preparados a que abandonaran en este mismo momento la academia, tras esas y unas pocas palabras más el director vio como ninguno de los nuevos alumnos dejó el salón demostrando estar dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para mejorar, lo que hizo que una muy pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

Después de unos 45 minutos de presentación, todos los estudiantes fueron guiados por Glynda hasta una sala donde todo deberían dormir antes de la asignación de las habitaciones, allí dormiran tanto chicas como chicos juntos, eso si, habrá un baño para chicas y otro para chicos

Tras la esta explicación de Glynda, varios alumnos comenzaron a acomodarse o elegir un sitio para dormir antes de asearse

Ruby y Yang ya estaban listas cada una en su sitio, ahora mismo, Ruby escribía una carta

-Para quien es esa carta hermanita? No será para tu novio verdad?-decia Yang con una sonrisa burlona y tumba en su saco de dormir, esta vestía unos shorts negros y un top amarillo, ambos realzaban su hermosa figura

-Novio? Que va! Es una carta para algunos amigos de Signal para que no se preocupen-explicaba Ruby, que llevaba un top negro con la cara de un grimm y pantalones de pijama blancos con lunares rojos, y que recibió un fuerte abrazo de Yang

-Ooooh, pero que linda es mi hermanita-decia Yang

-Y-yang...aire...-era lo poco que podía decir Ruby ante el estrujon que le estaba dando su hermana, la cuál la soltó

-No estás interesada en ningún chico Ruby? Aquí hay muchos...es como una graaan pijamada, quizás alguno sea el indicado para ti-preguntaba la ojivioleta a su hermana pequeña

-No, ya tendré tiempo de eso además...además papá no creo que apruebe que estuviéramos aquí rodeado de chicos-decia Ruby a la vez que estaba echando una ojeada a la sala, dónde muchos de los chicos buscaban impresionar a alguna chica exhibiendo sus músculos

-Yo si grrr..."y más con ÉL aquí"-decia Yang pensando lo último sobre cierto pelirrosa

Justo en ese momento salía del baño Natsu, el cuál solo llevaba puesto un pantalones cortos de color negro, y en un hombro su camiseta, y aún podian verse rastros de alguna gota en su torso desnudo junto a su mojado pelo rosa

Ante esta vista muchas chicas del salón se sonrojaron con el pelirrosan, incluso alguna tenía una mirada de depredadora

-"Madre mía...y pensar que he estado viviendo con él...no sé como he aguantado tanto tiempo, eso si, no me gusta como lo miran el resto de chicas..."-eran los pensamientos de Yang y que esta vez dejó pasar para disfrutar de la vista-no sabes lo que te pierdes Ruby...-decia en voz baja Yang mientras se lamia los labios al ver a Natsu

-Decías algo Yang?-preguntaba Ruby

-No nada hermanita-respondia Yang sin quitarle la vista a Natsu

-Hey chicas, que tal? Veo que ya os acomodasteis-eran las palabras de Natsu con sus dos amigas

-Bien Natsu-decia Ruby que tras saludar a Natsu volvía a ponerse los cascos y a escribir su carta

-Vamos Natsu, durmamos juntos como todos los días-decia Yang mientras abrazaba el brazo de Natsu contra sus pechos y desilusionando a muchas chicas creyendo que ella era su novia

-Y-yang!-exclamaba Natsu avergonzado

En ese mismo momento en el salón se escucharon varias risas, por lo que tanto Natsu como Yang y Ruby prestaron su atención para quedarse sorprendidos e intentar aguantar la risa

Ante ellos se encontraba Jaune con un pijama lleno de dibujos de conejitos

-Venga Ruby, por qué no aprovechas para hacer un amigo eh?-seguia insistiendo Yang-Natsu y yo no podremos estar siempre contigo, que te parece el chico vó...digo...Jaune se le buen chaval

-Si...quizás, pero de seguro Weiss cuenta como una amiga negativa-decia Ruby

-Eh venga, no existen amigos negativos, ahora solo tienes un amigo y una enemiga-decia con una sonrisa Yang hasta que un cojín con cara de perro lanzado por Ruby chocó contra su cara

-Hey Ruby, que te parece si intentas socializar con esa chica-decia Natsu señalando a Blake, la cuál vestía un yukata negro y estaba leyendo un libro

-Esa es la chica de antes no?-pregunta Yang consiguiendo un "si" de Natsu-venga vamos Ruby-volvía a hablar Yang

-E-espera! Sueltame Yang! Ayudame Natsu!-exclamaba Ruby siendo arrastrada por Yang hasta donde estaba Blake, con un suspiro Natsu se decidió a seguirlas

-Hola soy Yang y creo que ayudaste a mi hermana antes-hablaba Yang para comenzar una conversación con las chica, haciendo que Blake mirase fijamente Ruby

-Tu eres...la chica que explotó en la entrada verdad?-preguntaba Blake mientras que Ruby se deprimia al ser conocida asi

-Si...jejeje...también puedes llamarme Ruby

Hubo varios segundos de silencio en el grupo después de que Ruby hablara

-Que haces? Di algo-le susurraba Yang a Ruby

-No sé que decir, ayudame!-exclamaba en un susurro Ruby

La interacción entre ambas hermanas consiguió sacarle una gotita a Natsu, que decidió ayudarlas

-De que va el libro que estás leyendo?-preguntó Natsu consiguiendo la atención de las hermanas y Blake por dicha pregunta

-Pues va de un hombre con dos almas, las cuáles por el liderazgo-explicaba Blake el resumen del libro

-"Hey tú! Cuando has vendido nuestra historia para que hagan de ella un libro?! Quiero la mitad del dinero me has oído?! Que aún por encima tengo que compartir casa con un lagarto con esteroides y un tipo raro!"-eran los gritos de una voz profunda que hablaba en la mente de Natsu

-"Quieres callarte demonio con problemas psicológicos graves!"-respondia al demonio de su interior, cuando volvió en sí veía como Ruby Y Blake estaban hablando de que la vida no era un cuento de hadas hasta que...

-Es que no veis que hay gente que está intentando dormir?!-gritaba Weiss acercándose al grupo, ella llevaba un camisón azul y el pelo suelto, la cuál miró a Ruby

-Tu otra vez no!-volvieron a gritar ambas chicas

-Hey, no sé que tienes contra mi hermana pero creo que habéis empezado con mal pie...por qué no os presentais de nuevo?-intentaba ayudar Yang a su hermana

-Cierto, es un placer conocerte Weiss, me llamo Ruby quieres quedar algun día a dar una vuelta?

-O si claro por qué no? También podemos ir a hacernos la manicura o hablar de chicos lindos como él-decia Weiss apuntando a Natsu, el cuál levantó una ceja

-Vaya, no sabía que yo era lindo a tus ojos...Ice Queen, oh y tengo un nombre, soy Natsu-decia Natsu de forma burlona, aunque Yang afiló su mirada al oír la palabra lindo y ver que Weiss señalaba a Natsu

-Hmph, ya te gustaría que fueras lindo a mis ojos...y no me llames así-decia Weiss mientras una de sus cejas temblaba ante el apodo que le habia dado el pelirrosa

Después tanto Weiss, Ruby y Yang no paraban de hablar y discutir comenzando a molestar al resto de estudiantes en la sala y sin dejar que Blake continuara su lectura hasta que alguien le ofreció unos tapones, giró para ver que era Natsu quién se los ofrecía

-Creeme usalos...conozco a Yang y Ruby...y esto va para largo, ha sido un placer conocerte Blake, buenas noches-hablaba Natsu mientras se acostaba a un lado de donde las chicas estaban discutiendo

-Gracias...supongo, buenas noches Natsu-respondió Blake para después apagar las velas que usaba como luz dejando la sala a oscuras

Con esto todo los nuevos estudiantes decidieron descansar lo máximo ya que mañana sería un día importante

Listo! Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo de "El Slayer de Remnant", para el equipo de Natsu ya tengo decidido a sus integrantes...todas serán chicas...vaya suertudo, ya las tengo decididas por lo que solo resta esperar al siguiente capítulo

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "El Slayer de Remnant" donde conoceremos al equipo de Natsu en Beacon, antes de nada respondamos a unos pocos reviews

DanteSparda1959: A ti ya te respondí por PM pero te contesto aquí también por si alguien tiene las mismas dudas que tu. Natsu tendrá harem, solo que la principal será Yang, el resto de chicas ya irán cayendo ante el encanto de Natsu y respecto a Ruby...quien sabe? Jejeje

haruzafiro: Ruby aún tengo que pensar si meterla pero si más gente lo pide quizás se haga realidad jajaja, y la revelación de Natsu como Salamander vendrá más adelante

aten92: Si, y habrá que ver en que locas situaciones se mete el pelirrosa favorito de todos

Contestados los reviews...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto ni Fairy Tail ni RWBY son de mi propiedad, al igual que otros personajes que puedan aparecer

Capítulo 5

Era un nuevo día en la academia Beacon y muchos de los estudiantes intentaban despertar lo antes posible, el porqué?, pues eso es por que hoy era el día de la prueba en el bosque Emerald, por lo que muchos estudiantes querían hacer un último entrenamiento antes de dicha prueba

Y una de las personas que comenzaba a despertar ahora era Natsu por culpa de los rayos del sol, tras tallarse los ojos con su mano derecha este intentó levantarse solo para notar un peso en su brazo izquierdo

Ante esto, Natsu ya solo dejó soltar un suspiro cansado sabiendo quien era la culpable de que no pudiera mover su brazo, por lo que giró su cabeza y como siempre se encontró con la larga melena rubia de su amiga Yang

-Yang es hora de despertar-decia Natsu mientras zarandeaba suavemente a la ojivioleta para despertarla

-Mmm...solo cinco minutos...-decía en sueños Yang mientras reafirmaba su agarre sobre el brazo de Natsu poniendo nervioso a este al sentir de nuevo esa suave sensación en su brazo

-"No sé como hace para meterse en mi cama tan sigilosamente...solo agradezco que tío Taiyang no esta aquí...o me faltaría Remnant para correr"-pensaba un poco temeroso Natsu, mientras que en Patch cierto rubio tenía ganas de estrangular a cierto pelirrosa

De nuevo Natsu fijó su mirada en la figura de la dormida Yang, cerró los ojos y pensó en un plan para despertarla

-Yang si te despiertas...el primer día libre que tengamos cumplo la promesa que te hice de pasar un día entero solo contigo-decia Natsu aún con los ojos cerrados y los abrió para ver si su amiga rubia reaccionaba pero no la vio hasta que alguien le tiró sus ropas a su cara

Este se las quito solo para ver a Yang ya vestida en su típica vestimenta

-Venga dormilón, no querrás llegar tarde al examen de iniciación verdad?-preguntaba Yang mientras salía hacia el comedor

-Es rápida para lo que le conviene-fue el susurro que soltó Natsu antes de comenzar a lavarse y vestirse para desayunar e ir al examen

Tras unos treinta minutos de desayuno, donde Yang y Ruby tomaron sus respectivos tazones de cereales con su zumo de naranja...el pelirrosa tomó lo mismo que ellas pero multiplicado por cinco

Después de haber devorado el desayuno Natsu se gue hacia las taquillas junto a Ruby y Yang para recoger sus armas, encontrándose que alli estaban Jaune desquiciado al no encontrar su taquillas y dos personas que llamaban la atención

La primera era una chica de pelo naranja que le llega a los hombros, ojos de un color azul turquesa y vestía un chaleco negro hasta su cintura

Además viste un top sin mangas blanco que forma un corazón en el pecho, con una manga blanca cortada en cada brazo. También lleva guantes sin dedos en cada mano. Luce una falda rosa en empieza en la cintura y acaba a medio muslo. Sus zapatos son una mezcla de rosa y blanco con cintas rosas y su símbolo en las suelas.

Además parece llevar una especie de armadura que empieza a mitad del hombro y cuello y acaba en su cintura. Parece que lleva un moño gris o casi-blanco en la parte de atrás de su falda. Por último, su arma es un mazo de guerra que también puede adoptar la forma de un lanzagranadas que recibe el nombre de Magnhild y su símbolo es un mazo con un rayo, esta chica respondía al nombre de Nora Valkyrie

Esta actualmente se encontraba hablando de forma animada y sin parar junto a un chico un poco más alto que ella

Este chico lucía joven con largo cabello negro y una cola de caballo que acaba a mitad de su espalda. Tiene una linea magenta en el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Sus ojos combinan con esa linea en su cabello, y su ropa parece influenciada por cultura oriental

El viste un frac verde oscuro de botones en diagonal que por dentro es roja, con negro y adornos dorados y una pequeña manga rosa. Los adornos bajan por la derecha de su torso y forma un collar negro

Este esquema de colores parece estar influenciado hasta cierto punto por la flor de Loto, la cual es el significado del nombre Ren. El viste negro bajo las mangas del traje, y unos pantalones algo grises con zapatos negros. Por último como armas utilizan un par de pistolas complementadas con una navaja cada una y que recibían el nombre de Stormflower, su símbolo es una flor rosa, este chico respondía al nombre de Lie Ren

-Aaaaah! Me es imposible encontrar mi taquilla!-exclamaba desesperado Jaune al no poder encontrar su taquilla

-Hey Jaune! Ocurre algo?-preguntaba Natsu mientras se acercaba hacia el rubio

-No encuentro mi taquilla...hay tantas...y si no puedo acceder a ella para coger mis armas no podré ir al examen de graduación

-A ver dime el número?

-Mi taquilla es el número 689-respondia Jaune a la pregunta hecha por el el pelirrosa

-Es esa la que está a al lado de la mía-comentaba como si nada Natsu al chico rubio-decía Natsu para emoción de Jaune

Cuando ambos se dirigían hacia sus respectivas taquillas vieron a la heredera Schnee, Weiss y a su lado estaba una chica de cabello rojo hasta la cintura en una cola de caballo y tenia unos brillantes ojos verdes. Además usaba sombra de ojos verde claro alrededor de las esquinas superiores de sus ojos

Su parte superior consiste en dos capas. La capa superior es un top de color café sin tirantes partido en dos verticalmente con algunos patrones en bronce. La capa de abajo es un cuello-V de color bronce, también viste minifalda roja que acaba a medio muslo y unas mangas cortadas de color café en ambos brazos. Viste también un gran paño rojo hasta los tobillos que parece estar enredado alrededor de su falda.

En su cadera derecha hay una pequeña placa de bronce circular al lado opuesto donde el cinturón se abrocha. La placa muestra su símbolo, que es un escudo atravesado por una lanza de forma diagonal. Ella viste una adorno de bronce alrededor de su cabeza, detrás de sus orejas y debajo del flequillo, un par de pequeñas y verdes esmeraldas en forma de lágrima que cuelgan de su adorno con cadenas. Además lleva un gran collar de bronce y un brazalete de bronce en la parte alta de su brazo izquierdo

También usa armadura junto a unas elaboradas rodilleras que empiezan debajo de la mitad del muslo, continuando hasta las botas y un par de cuisses a la mitad del muslo y que acaban debajo de sus rodillas. También lleva una muñequera de bronce sobre su manga derecha, la que parece se desconecta y conecta de su escudo fácilmente. Sus botas son cafés con un corte en bronce combinando con su falda y mangas, hasta llegar a la mitad de la pantorrilla, como armas usa una jabalina que recibe el nombre de Miló y que pueda obtener la forma de un rifle y también de una espada corta y su segunda es un escudo llamado Akoúo̱, esta chica respondia al nombre de Pyrrha Nikos

Por lo que Natsu pudo llegar a escuchar la chica Schnee hablaba con Pyrrha de como ellas dos podrían ser una gran equipo a lo que la pelirroja le respondió que podría llegar a ser divertido

Mientras tanto en su cabeza, Weiss planeaba el como ella, la chica más inteligente y Pyrrha la chica más fuerte sería el dúo imbatible de la academia y acababa con una risa "malvada" digna de un villano de serie b

Cuando Weiss se disponía a reanudar su conversación con Pyrrha...

-Como ha dormido mi hermoso ángel de nieve?-era la pregunta de Jaune a Weiss

-Perdona, pero no ves que estoy hablando con ella?-respondía Weiss de forma educada aunque un poco molesta

Jaune no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica pelirroja que estaba a un lado de la peliblanca

-Oh vaya...lo siento, mi nombre es Jaune d'Arc-se disculpaba el chico

-T-tranquilo no es nada, yo me llamo Pyrrha-decía Pyrrha un poco nerviosa

-Un poco más de respeto! Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando?-hablaba Weiss para dejar a Jaune confundido

Al ver que el rubio seguía confundido sin saber de lo que ella esta hablando se irritó

-Ella es Pyrrha Nikos! Se graduó como primera de su clase en Sanctum, es la ganadora del torneo Mistral durante cuatro años y es la mascota de los cereales Pete!-exclamaba Weiss

-Ya veo...esos son esos cereales con un sabor muy malo no?-preguntaba Jaune

-S-si...fue divertido, pero el sabor deja mucho que desear-decía Pyrrha dándole la razón al rubio

Y justo antes de que Jaune pudiera hablar apareció nuestro pelirrosa favorito

-No me digas que te gustan esos cereales Ice Queen-eran las palabras que salieron de la boca de Natsu

-Te he dicho que no me llames asi!

-N-natsu?!-preguntaba Pyrrha con un tono de voz entre sorpendido y alegre

-Eh? Pyrrha? No sabía que vendrías a Beacon pero me alegra verte-decía Natsu con una sonrisa a la pelirroja, el debía reconocer que Pyrrha le recordaba mucho a Erza

-Lo mismo digo-respondía la ojiverde alegre correspondiendo con otra sonrisa

-Espera...vosotros dos os conocéis?!-preguntaba incrédula Weiss

-Si, después de ganar mi primer torneo de Mistral vi que aún tenía que mejorar mis habilidades, por lo que antes del segundo torneo decidí hacer algunas misiones para coger experiencia...y en una de ellas fue donde conocí a Natsu y quedé impresionada por su estilo de combate, así que le pregunté si podríamos salir a misiones juntos alguna vez o ayuda en los entrenos, podría decirse que gracias a él soy lo que soy ahora-explicaba con una sonrisa Pyrrha

-Oh vamos Pyrrha jajaja, vas a hacer que me sonroje-decia Natsu riéndose

Mientras tanto Weiss tenía la boca y ojos abiertos a más no poder, ese chico pelirrosa que conoció ayer podía plantarle cara a la cuatro veces campeona del torneo de Mistral Pyrrha

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, la profesora Glynda anunció que en unos pocos minutos daría comienzo la prueba por lo que todos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del bosque Emerald

Una vez allí se encontraron se encontraron con la propia Glynda y el director Ozpin, que se encargaron de explicarles en que consistiría la prueba

-Muy bien chicos y chicas, la prueba que realizarán es de suma importancia para su futuro en Beacon ya que...hoy será el día en que conocerán a quién será su compañero por los cuatro años que estaréis aquí, la primera persona a la que veáis sera vuestro compañero durante toda la academia-decia Glynda

-Queee?! No puede ser!-exclamaba Ruby nerviosa y asustada ya que no esperaba que asignaran equipos tan pronto

-Y ahora mismo coloquense cada uno en su plataforma ya que serán propulsados hacia el bosque, si tienen alguna duda pregúntenla-decía Ozpin con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

Todos entendieron a la perfección las palabras de Ozpin excepto Jaune, el cuál intentaba preguntarle a Ozpin que quería decir con sus palabras pero este lo ignoraba

Mientras tanto algunos de los alumnos ya habían sido impulsados hacia el bosque, en esto Yang le desea suerte a Ruby con un pulgar arriba y a Natsu guiñándole un ojo antes de sacar unas gafas de sol y ser propulsada a dicho bosque

Después de que ya casi todos los alumnos ya ponían rumbo al bosque Jaune consiguió que Ozpin le prestara atención pero cuando este le iba a preguntar el rubio salió disparado hacia la zona del examen lanzando un grito muy masculino

-Bueno...veamos como se desarrolla el examen de este año, aunque algo me dice que este será muy interesante-hablaba Ozpin con su taza de café en la mano y retirándose hacia un lugar donde poder monitorear a sus alumnos junto a Glynda

En ese mismo momento en el bosque Emerald varios de nuestros protagonistas ya habían aterrizado

-Tengo que encontrar a Natsu! Tengo que encontrar a Yang! Cualquiera de ellos dos me vale-decia desesperadamente Ruby queriendo estar en el equipo de su hermana o de su amigo

La chica siguió caminando por el bosque hasta que escuchó ruido provenir de los arbustos, por lo que rápidamente preparó a Crescent Rose para la posible batalla solo para ver que era Weiss Schnee quién sería su compañera

-Tu otra vez no!-exclamaba al mismo tiempo la pelinegra y la peliblanca

-Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?-susurraba para si misma Ruby mientras que en su cabeza una versión chibi de ella lloraba desconsoladamente en una esquina

-Lo mismo podría decir...pero por mi orgullo de Schnee he de respetar las normas-decia Weiss-"incluso hubiera preferido estar emparejada con ese tal Natsu"-pensaba la heredera Schnee

En otra zona del bosque se podia ver a una rubia ojivioleta que caminaba tan tranquila hasta que de repente afilo su mirada

-No sé el porqué pero de repente tengo ganas de atizar a Weiss-decia Yanga la cuál también intentaba buscar a Ruby o Natsu...mas bien hacía mas esfuerzo por encontrar al segundo hasta que escuchó bastante ruido en uno de los arbustos

-Ooooh Natsu, no me digas que me estás espiando-decia Yang donriente asomándose-No, tu no eres Natsu-volvía a hablar Yang para que dos Ursas se abalanzaran sobre ella haciendo que este saltase para esquivarlos

-Chicos en serio queréis pelear? Es una batalla perdida-seguia hablando Yang y como si los Ursas la hubieran entendido se abalanzaron más furiosos hacia ella, haciendo que Yang solo los esquivara

-Sois muy insistentes chicos, no quiero ningun pro...-pero antes de que la rubia acabara su frase vio como un pequeño mechón de pelo rubio caía al suelo, teniendo como consecuencia que su flequillo tapara sus ojos para confusión de los Ursas

-Vosotros...habeis firmado vuestra sentencia!-rugia furiosa Yang, con algún campio en su apariencia como que sus ojos ahora eran rojos y su pelo rubio era mucho más brillante

Este transformación solo ocurria dos veces, una cuando alguien osaba estropearle el pelo y la otra cuando una chica intentaba seducir a Natsu, pobre de quien hiciera las dos cosas juntas...

Los Ursas no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo ya que Yang se abalanzó sobre ellos atizandoles con Ember Celica lo más fuerte que podía

En esto un tercero apareció en su espalda hasta que este fue atravesado por una espada dejando ver que quien fue la que la ayudó era Blake Belladona con una pequeña sonrisa

-Muchas gracias...pero podría haberlo hecho sola-decía Yang volviendo a su apariencia normal

En otra zona algo lejos podíamos ver a cierto pelinegro de ojos magenta jadear de cansancio tras haber vencido a un King Taijitu, un grimm serpiente de color blanco junto a otro de colo negro, guardó a Stormflower y se disponia a continuar hasta que

-Graa graa-escuchó Ren muy cerca de su posición

-Dudo mucho de que eso sea el ruido de un perezoso-decia con una sonrisa Ren al ver que su compañera sería su amiga

Cierto rubio ojiazul seguía volando y gritando hasta que una especie de jabalina lo incrustó contra uno de los árboles para alivio del chico que por fin dejaba de volar

-Bueno Jaune...aún hay alguna vacante en tu equipo-decia con un poco de burla amistosa la pelirroja Pyrrha

-Ja ja ja...muy gracioso Pyrrha...podrias bajarme por favor?-pidió el rubio a lo que accedió la chica

Mientras en la misma colina desde donde los alumnos fueron lanzados al bosque Emerald se encontraban Ozpin y Glynda observaron el como se formaron algunas de las parejas y como colaboraban entre ellas

-Parece que la señorita Nikos y el señorito Jaune son la última pareja en formarse-informaba Glynda a Ozpin el cuál estaba más centrado en su monitor viendo como se desenvolvia cierto pelirrosa

De vuelta al bosque podemos ver a Natsu aburrido tras haber vencido a Ursas y Beowulfs por igual pero seguía sin encontrarse a nadie

-En serio...con todos los que eramos y todavía no encuentro a nadie? Esto es una broma o que?-hablaba Natsu consigo mismo mientras seguía su camino

Hasta que otro numeroso grupo de Beowulfs rodeaban al pelirrosa que dejó escapar un suspiro para volver a la batalla hasta que una espada roja se clavó en uno de ellos extrañando tanto al pelirrosa como a los Beowulfs que buscaban al culpable de la muerte de uno de sus compañeros

-Ufufu pensé que necesitarias ayuda-escuchaba Natsu una voz para girar hacia donde venía y ver una figura femenina con una espada verde en su mano izquierda

En un primer momento al ver una cabellera rubia y unos ojos violeta, en un primer momento pensó que se trataba de Yang pero al ver de más cerca a la chica, podía ver que esta vestía una chaqueta de tipo traje blanca que se ceñia a su figura, una falda negra, unas medias con ligueros y unos tacones negros, esta chica se dirigió hacia la espada roja aún clavada en el Beowulf para recogerla con su mano derecha

-Me llamo Claudia Enfield, espero que no llevemos bien porque parece que seremos compañeros durante cuatro años-hablaba con una sonrisa la rubia

-Natsu Dragneel, lo mismo digo-respondia Natsu con otra de sus sonrisas a Claudia-aunque parece que tenemos compañía-decía Natsu preparándose para la batalla

-Si...unos invitados indeseados-decia Claudia mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color, el derecho pasaba a ser rojo y el izquierdo verde y ambos se lanzaban hacia los Beowulfs

(N/A: Aqui Claudia la habilidad esa del futuro como en Gakusen Toshi Asterisk, solo para aclarar)

En otro lugar del bosque podiamos ver a otras dos chicas peleando contra varios Ursas

Una de ellas tenia pelo largo de un color verde oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y que dejaba que dos largos mechones adornaran su cara, tenía ojos azules y vestía una minifalda rosa y un top que deja al descubierto sus hombros y tiene un leve cuello, también lleva medias rosas a juego con su minifalda y botas blanca que le llegan hasta la rodilla, estas tiene la punta y el talón de color marrón, por último lleva una pequeña bolsa amarilla amarrada a su cadera

En este mismo momento estaba derrotando uno por uno a los Ursas con su martillo, el cuál es bastante diferente al de Nora, mas pequeño y con un estilo más medieval con un pico en uno de sus extremos

La segunda chica era una faunus debido a que presentaba orejas y una cola de zorro junto a su pelo rubio dorado recogido en un moño dejando caer algunos mechones de el y tiene ojos azules, viste un kimono de batalla color morado y algunos detalles con flores, sujetado por un obi de un color morado más claro, lleva protectores en los brazos con guantes sin dedos y sandalias ninja, como armas utiliza un par de dagas, shuriken y un arco

En este mismo momento ambas consiguieron eliminar a todos los Ursas que tenian delante

-Tu nombre era Akari verdad? Yo soy Yukikaze Panettone, pero puedes llamarme Yukki-preguntaba y se presentaba la fauno zorro

-Si, Akari Acura un placer Yukki-se presentaba ahora la chica peliverde

-Pues parece que seremos equipo durante los cuatro años

-Eso parece...ahora deberíamos de ir hacia aquel templo donde dijeron que debíamos recolectar las reliquias, quizás seamos las primeras incluso-hablaba Akari reanudando la marcha junto a su compañera Yukki

Exactamente en la misma zona donde se situaban las reliquias en este mismo momento se encontraban Yang y Blake

-Mmm parece que no hemos sido las primeras en llegar-comentaba Blake

-Si y parece que estas piezas de ajedrez son las reliquias-añadia Yang a la observación de la chica de ojos ámbar

-Deberíamos coger una?-preguntaba Blake a la ojivioleta

Ante la pregunta de la fauno Yang se acercó a una figura y la cogió

-Que te parece un lindo pony?-preguntaba Yang sacándole una sonrisa a Blake por lo que ambas cogieron la pieza del caballo blanco

Cuando iban a dirigirse hacia la colina para finalizar la prueba escucharon a un Ursa acercarse a ellas hasta que este cayó al suelo

\- Yiiiiiihaaaaa...awww, se rompió-decia triste Nora

-Nora...no hagas eso otra vez-hablaba Ren entre jadeos con su amiga para ver que esta ya no estaba encima del Ursa

-Soy la reina del castillo! Soy la reina del castillo!-exclamaba Nora emocionada con la pieza de la torre blanca en su cabeza

-Nora-gritaba Ren

-Ya voy Ren!

-Es cosa mía o esa tal Nora estaba cabalgando a ese ursa?-preguntaba Blake a Yang

-Ayuda!-escucharon los cuatro una voz femenina que venía desde el cielo, miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Ruby caer hacia ellos solo para ser placada en pleno aire por Jaune y acabaron ambos en un árbol cercano

-Yang...esa no era tu hermana? Que hacía cayendo desde el cielo?-preguntaba Blake y cuando la rubia le iba a responder tras los árboles apareció Pyrrha siendo perseguida por un Deathstalker, un grimm con forma de escorpión, esta esquivaba como podia las pinzas y aguijones del monstruo

En ese mismo momento frente a los cuatro chicos aparecía Ruby que dejó olvidado a Jaune, que seguía colgando del árbol boca abajo

-Ruby!-exclamaba Yang

-Yang!-exclamaba ahora Ruby

-Nora!-exclamaba la propia Nora interponiendose en el medio de las dos hermanas

-Ha estado corriendo todo el camino con un Deathstalker siguiendola?-volvía a preguntar Blake

-AAAAAH! Ya no aguanto más! Es que no podemos tener tan solo dos segundos de tranquilidad en este bosque?! Y donde demonios estás Natsu?!-gritaba Yang que volvía a tener los ojos rojos y el pelo brillante

-Yo Yang! Me he perdido algo?-preguntaba una voz llamando la atención de todos para que vieran que era Natsu con una rubia de ojos violetas

-Natsu!...y quien es ella?-preguntaba Yang

-Claudia Enfield, y será mi compañera en Beacon-explicaba el pelirrosa

-Un placer-saludaba Claudia a todos los presentes los cuáles devolvieron el saludo

Justo en ese momento llegaba la pareja formada por Akari y Yukki al templo, donde ambas también se presentaron al grupo

-Emm...Yang...Natsu-decia Ruby apuntando hacia arriba y haciendo que todos vean a Weiss agarrada de una garra de un Nevermore gritándole varias maldiciones a Ruby

-Etto...como ha llegado Ice Queen hasta ahí arriba?-preguntaba Natsu a Ruby

-Yo le dije que saltase-se defendia Ruby

-Se va a caer-hablaba Blake

-Ella estará bien-decía la ojiplateada tranquila

-Está cayendo-añadia tranquilo Ren

Ahí todo vieron como Jaune cogía a Weiss en el aire solo para hacer que ahora sean dos los que caigan hasta que Natsu llegó a tiempo para coger a Weiss al estilo princesa y Jaune...que cayó al suelo

-P-podrías bajarme por favor?-preguntaba sonrojada Weiss

-Ooooh...tienes la cara roja Ice Queen, ten cuidado que no vaya a ser que te derritas-decia con una sonrisa burlona Natsu mientras dejaba a la heredera Schnee y justo en ese momento Pyrrha caía en frente de ellos producto de un ataque del Deathstalker

-Genial! Ahora que el grupo está todo reunido podremos morir todos juntitos!-decia Yang de forma sarcástica

-No si lo impido!-decía Ruby de forma valiente lanzándose al Deathstalker para que este la repela y ella tenga que correr para ser acorralada por las plumas que lanzó el Nevermore

Cuando el Deathstalker lanzó sus pinzas contra Ruby, esta cerro los ojos esperando el impacto solo para que no llegase

Abrió los ojos y vio como Natsu agarraba la pinza izquierda y Weiss había congelado la pinza derecha

-Eso ha sido infantil-decia Weiss

-Tengo que darle la razón a ella esta vez Ruby...podría haber ocurrido algo peor-añadia Natsu

-Yo...solo quería demostrar que puedo estar aquí-decia Rubh cabizbaja

-A mi no me tienes que demostrar nada-decia Natsu con una sonrisa

-Y quizás si comienzas a actuar menos infantil...yo intentaré ser más...amable-decia Weiss ya que debía de reconocer que quizá fue algo grosera con la chica por lo que decidió seguir el consejo que le dio Salamander de llevarse bien con su equipo

Antes esto Ruby dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y todos se reunieron para planear sus siguientes movimientos no sin antes de que todos cogieran sus piezas. Todos decidieron correr todo lo que pudieran ya que el objetivo no era pelear contra ellos sino que era llegar a la colina

Tras eso todos salieron corriendo hacia la colina seguido por el Deathstalker, el Nevermore y una cría de dragon grimm que se introdujo a mitad de persecución

Cuando estaban por cruzar el puente el Nevermore rompió por la mitad el puente haciendo que el grupo se dividiese

-Parece que tendremos que deshacernos de ellos-decia Yang

Por lo que acordaron que Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora se encargaran del Deathstalker; Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang del Nevermore y por último Natsu, Akari, Claudia y Yukki de la cría de dragon

Tras varios minutos de batalla el grupo de Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora consiguieron vencer al Deathstalker con un gran trabajo en equipo, al igual que hicieron Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang

Los problemas los tenían el grupo formado por Natsu, Akari, Claudia y Yukki, los cuáles aunque se enfrentaran a una cría era de la especie de grimm más poderosos

Al resto les gustaría ayudarles pero el cansancio les impedía moverse por lo que sintiéndose impotentes tan solo podían ver como peleaban sus compañeros

-Alguna idea?-preguntaba la fauno zorro mientras esquivaba un ataque del grimm y le disparaba una nueva flecha

-Chicas yo tengo una...pero os fiais de mi?-preguntó Natsu a las tres las cuáles se miranron entre si y asintieron dispuestas a escuhar al pelirrosa

-Tan solo necesitaría que lo inmovilizarais...yo haré el resto-decia el pelirrosa para que las chicas rápidamente se lanzaran contra el dragon

Akari utilizó sus kunais explosivos como distracción para el dragon mientras que Yukki y Claudia atacaban sus flancos, más concretamente sus alas para anclarlo contra la pared de la montaña, con rapidez y precisión tanto Claudia gracias a sus espadas dobles y Yukki con sus flechas consiguieron acorralar a la cría gracias a las agujas con veneno que lanzó Akari aprovechando la propia distracción que creó con sus kunais y que poco a poco fueron debilitando al dragon

En ese momento Natsu sacó de uno de sus bolsillos dos dusts, un rojo y otro amarillo, siendo estos de fuego y electricidad y se los llevó a la boca para darle más potencia, ya que pocas semanas antes había conseguido controlar de nuevo la magia dragón slayer del rayo

El resto del grupo vio como el pelirrosa se llevó los dusts a la boca para conmoción del grupo

-Idiota! Acaso no sabes que puedes morir intoxicado por eso!-gritaba furiosa Weiss por la acción que realizó Natsu, preocupando a todos aún más

-Chicas alejaos!-gritaba Natsu antes de aspirar aire mientras Yukki, Akari y Claudia se retiraban para que Natsu lanzara su ataque

-Raienryuu no Hoko!-y un mar de llamas bañado de chispas se abalanzó hacia el grimm borrando todo rastro de su existencia del monstruo

Este se giró satisfecho hacia sus compañeros solo para ver que todos estaban incrédulos

-P-pero q-q-que acaba de...-eran algunas de las palabras que intentaba decir Weiss pero de impresión simplemente no salían

-Acaba de...escupir fuego y rayos por la boca?-preguntaba Jaune

-Si...-fue la escasa respuesta de Ren

-Eso ha sido genial!-exclamaban Yang y Nora, la primera se fue directa a abrazar a Natsu, aunque también le reprendió por hacer algo tan peligroso

En la zona donde Glynda y Ozpin estaban monitoreando al grupo los dos estaban asombrados con el despliegue y trabajo en equipo con tan poca comunicación y ya después ver como uno de ellos se metía el dust en la boca y escupia llamas y rayos fue demasiado para ellos

-Parece que estos cuatro años que se avecinan no van a ser aburridos-decía Ozpin tras salir de su asombro a su compañera Glynda-bueno vayamos a recibir a los chicos y asignar los equipos

Finalmente todos consiguieron acabar el examen y después de que repusieran fuerzas fueron llamados al salón de actos para la asignación de los equipos

-Jaune d'Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren y Nora Valkyrie, tras haber reunido las cuatro torres blancas yo os nombró desde este momento como Team JNPR, liderado por Jaune d'Arc-eran las palabras de Ozpin

-Eh?-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio confundido antes de recibir un golpe amistoso de Pyrrha que lo sacó del trance

-Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee y Yang Xiao Long, tras haber reunido los cuatro caballo blancos yo os nombró desde este momento como Team RWBY, liderado por Ruby Rose-hablaba Ozpin dejando también a la nombrada que estaba siendo felicitada por su hermana

-Y por último Natsu Dragneel, Akari Acura, Claudia Enfield y Yukikaze Panettone, tras haber reunido las cuatro reinas blancas yo os nombró desde este momento como Team NACY, liderado por Natsu Dragneel-decia Ozpin consiguiendo otra vez sorprender al pelirrosa, por otro sustres compañeras estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de que el fuera el líder ya que gracias a su plan salieron airosos del dragón

La noche finalmente llegó y las habitaciones se asignaron que sería una para cada equipo, algo que no cayó muy bien en Yang debido a que Natsu compartiría habitación con tres chicas que aunque le dolía admitir eran hermosas, pero tenía la consolación de que tendría a Natsu un día entero para ella cuando tuvieran el primer día libre

Listo! Pues aquí tenéis al que será el equipo de Natsu, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Como siempre contestemos a unos reviews antes de llegar al capítulo:

Guest: En serio...sabía que habría gente que saldría a por el chiste fácil xD

DanteSparda1959: Mierda! No me spoilees la historia jajaja. Nah en serio

haruzafiro(a los 2 reviews): Quizá entre pero no sería de inmediato ya que pienso hacer que vaya madurando poco a poco y entienda que tipo de sentimientos tiene por Natsu. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este te agrade

TheAtlesianHarvester1979: Muchas gracias y respecto a tu sugerencia no tenía pensado meter a más gente de Fairy Tail

kitsuneblue: Creo que ya hice mención a este review pero como dije exámenes finales de mi primer año en la uni. Desde ahora intentaré actualizar más deprisa

: Si, aunque solo era una cría por lo que era bastante más débil que un adulto pero en el futuro se le complicara la cosa a Natsu

alexkellar: Si, quería darle algo diferente y se me ocurrió un pequeñito pasado por adaptarle a Remnant. El momento en el que las chicas sepan que Natsu es Salamander, traerá varias reacciones, imagínate como sería la de Yang...jajaja. Por supuesto no la voy a abandonar, y lo de capítulo largo...mis capítulos suele llegar casi siempre a las 5000 palabras, en mi opinión es un buen tamaño de capítulo

Estos eran todos los reviews del capítulo. Voy a mantener al equipo de Natsu como Team NACY, se que no ocurrirá o quiero pensar eso, pero aquí hay gente de todo tipo, así dejó en claro que por supuestisimo no sigo las creencias de los nazis. Si os llega a molestar por algún casual pues lo cambiaría

Con esto dicho...EMPECEMOS

Por supuesto ni RWBY y Fairy Tail son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivos autores

Capítulo 6

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el examen de admisión de la academia Beacon, que tuvo lugar en el bosque Emerald. Justo después de terminar la prueba a cada equipo se le asignó una habitación...por lo que Natsu tendría que compartir habitación con las tres chicas de su equipo...algo que no sentó nada bien a Yang, pero tuvo que dejar pasarlo

Los primeros días Natsu tuvo que soportar alguna que otra burla de Igneel y en menor medida de Zeref, ya que estos decían cosas como "ya tiene a tres hermosas hembras para él solo...que rápido crecen", era algunas palabras que decía Igneel mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas falsas

No ayudaba mucho que el demonio con problemas psicológicos que tenía dentro, le repetía una y otra vez que las hiciera suyas a la vez. Lo peor es que siempre lo hacía por la noche, provocando que el pobre pelirrosa casi no pegara ojo y se quedara dormido en clase...pobre de él si se quedaba dormido en clase cuando estaba presente Glynda

Respecto a los otros dos equipos, Team RWBY y JNPR, todo iba estupendo ya que las habitaciones de los tres equipos coincidían en el mismo pasillo, por lo que podían conocerse mejor los unos a los otros

Tras estas dos semanas, Natsu pudo conocer mucho mejor a los miembros de su equipo y de JNPR.

Su compañera Claudia Enfield, provenía de una familia de buena reputación, no tan adinerada como los Schnee, pero no tenían nada que envidiarle a estos. Su semblanza recibía el nombre de previsión, y que como su nombre indicaba podía predecir los movimientos del enemigo, con el problema de que solo podía usarlo por un tiempo limitado. Este se activaba cuando sus ojos cambiaban de color

Otra de sus compañeras Akari Acura, era huérfana de padres por lo que creció con los cuidados de su tío y tía. Su semblanza recibía el nombre de Iron-Blood, y cuándo la activaba su cuerpo se llenaba de finas líneas carmesí e incluso su pelo cambiaba a rojo y esto aumentaba sus habilidades físicas, algo parecido a Yang. Aparte usaba otro tipo de armas como un mazo junto a kunais explosivos y agujas con veneno paralizador

Por último estaría la fauno del equipo, Yukikaze Panetonne o como prefería que la llamasen Yukki, una fauno zorro. Y como todo zorro era muy escurridiza y astuta, alguien perfecto para misiones de infiltración, siempre tenía una actitud alegre. Nunca llegó a conocer a sus padres por lo que la acogió su maestra y figura materna, la cuál vive cerca de Menagerie, región que ocupan mayoritariamente los faunos. Su semblanza es el famoso fuego azul de un "kitsune" o zorro, pero no podía usarlo tan a la ligera ya que podía enloquecer

Respecto a JNPR, ya conocía de sobra de lo que era capaz Pyrrha, por lo que se dedicó a conocer mejor a los otros tres miembros

El chico llamado Lie Ren era un chico con una actitud muy despreocupada y calmada, pero muy hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con sus conocimientos de artes marciales

La segunda chica del grupo, Nora, era...como decirlo. Muy hiperactiva, animada, alegre pero...con varios momentos psicópatas, como cuando veía a algún matón en Beacon burlándose de otra persona, de repente sugería romperle las piernas...quitándole eso era una gran persona

Y por último el líder de dicho grupo, Jaune, el chico que conoció en el avión, siendo sinceros no sabía pelear y sus reflejos eran casi nulos, por lo que Natsu seguiría observandole haber si conseguía mejorar por él solo y si ese no era el caso le ayudaría si o si

Después de estas dos semanas de conocer a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros. Team NACY, enfundados en los uniformes de Beacon, salían de su habitación para ir a buscar a los otros dos equipos y ver si estaban preparados para así asistir a la clase del profesor Port, el cuál enseñaba a los futuros cazadores las diferentes especies de Grimm existentes

Ya cuando estaban delante de la puerta de la habitación de RWBY y Natsu se disponía a petar...la puerta se abrió debido a una rubia de ojos violeta

-Oh, buenos días Natsu! ¿Me echaste de menos?-preguntó con una sonrisa Yang

-Por supuesto...añoro cuando no siento la sangre en mi brazo por las mañanas-respondía sarcásticamente el pelirrosa a la rubia haciendo que esta forme un puchero

-¿Estáis listas?-preguntaba Natsu

-B-bueno...respecto a eso...-y cuando Yang pretendía seguir hablando, se escuchó un grito proveniente de dentro de la habitación

-Ruby! Despierta de una vez! No pienso permitir que por tu culpa se arruine mi perfecto historial de asistencia-gritaba Weiss a centímetros de la chica que seguía sin reaccionar, sacando gotitas anime a todos

-Ara ara...si que tiene un sueño pesado-comentaba Claudia con una pequeña risa

-Aaaah dejame adivinar...¿Se ha vuelto a quedar hasta tarde revisando a Crescent Rose, verdad?-preguntó Natsu soltando un suspiro ante la situación ya conocida para el y Yang

-Si...ya sabes que al día siguiente da igual lo que hagas que no despertará-respondía Yang viendo como ahora Blake se unía a Weiss en los intentos de despertar a la chica

-Si ya habéis pasado por esto, deberíais de conocer ya una forma de poder despertarla ¿No?-hablaba ahora Akari

-Cierto, podemos utilizar la táctica de siempre-respondía Natsu ante la respuesta de la peliverde

-¿Táctica de siempre?-preguntaba Yukki curiosa por cuál sería esa táctica

-Ahora veréis-era lo único que decía Yang a las compañeras de Natsu, mientras veía como este se dirigía hacia Ruby

-Con vuestro permiso Blake...Ice queen-decía el chico mientras las mencionadas se apartaban, aunque en Weiss se podía ver una vena palpitando en su frente al ver que el chico seguía llamándola por ese apodo

El pelirrosa se acercó a las camas de las chicas de RWBY, las cuáles formaban una litera algo improvisada...mejor dicho demasiado, ya que estás se aguantaban por unos pequeños montones de libros en cada pata de las camas

La idea de organizarlas en literas fue de Ruby desde el primer momento que entró en la habitación, ya que en su opinión tenerlas separadas era aburrido

Al final se llevó a cabo una votación, donde el "sí" a las literas tuvo tres votos cortesía de Ruby, Blake y Yang y el "no", uno de parte de Weiss...viva la democracia

Dejando todo eso a un lado, Natsu ya estaba cerca de Ruby, por lo que dio inicio a su plan

-Hey Ruby, es hora de despertar-hablaba Natsu

-Mmmm..shinco minuthosh más-respondía somnolienta Ruby mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Natsu mientras seguía estrujando en un abrazo a la pobre almohada

-Ya veo...es toda una pena, ya que hoy de desayuno creo que había de desayuno muffins-decía el pelirrosa con una sonrisa sabiendo que ocurriría a continuación

En menos de tres segundos, una de las orejas de Ruby se movió, como si hubiera escuchado algo que le interesaba

-¿M-muffins?-preguntaba Ruby aún con los ojos cerrados

-Si...ya sabes de cuáles, de eso con sirope de chocolate y caramelo por encima...-seguía susurrando Natsu haciendo que incluso algunas de las chicas que ya estaban despiertas comenzaran a babear un poco

-Tres...dos...uno...-contaba regresivamentr Natsu hasta que un borron de pétalos rojos salió disparado de la cama y se paró en la puerta

-A que esperais lentorros! Unos muffins nos están esperando!-hablaba la lider del Team RWBY mientras salía disparada hacia el comedor, dejando al resto estupefactos

-Increíble...-fue lo único que pudo decir Blake

-¿En serio? ¿ Se ha levantado y vestido en menos de cinco segundo por unos muffins?-preguntaba Weiss incrédula

-Un consejo...nunca subestimes el poder de un dulce con Ruby...Ice queen-decía Natsu cuándo tuvo que ladear su cabeza para esquivar una enciclopedia que había sido lanzada por la peliblanca

-Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así!-exclamaba Weiss

Cuando los dos equipos ya estaban preparados para ir a desayunar se cruzaron con JNPR

-Bueno días chicos, ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué Ruby salió disparada hacia el comedor gritando algo sobre muffins?-cuestionó Jaune al grupo

-Hubo algunas dificultades y tuve que usar la táctica de los muffins para desayunar con Ruby-respondió a la pregunta del rubio

-¡¿Hoy hay muffins?! Vamos Ren o nos quedaremos sin ellos!-gritaba Nora, otra gran amante de los dulces

-Nora...hoy es martes, los muffins solo los hay los viernes-respondió Ren en un tono calmado derrumbando emocionalmente a Nora

-Natsu...¿No crees que eso ha sido un poco cruel?-preguntaba Pyrrha

-Bueno era eso o llegar tarde al desayuno, lo que haría que llegáramos tarde a la clase de Port y este avisaria a Glynda...y de ahí ya imagina lo que quieras-respondia Natsu a la pregunta de la pelirroja de ojos verdes

En ese momento a todos tuvieron un escalofrío, ya que según contaron algunos alumnos de cursos superiores decían de lo que era capaz la profesora rubia

-Lo siento por Ruby cuando se entere, pero a veces hay queacer pequeños sacrificios-hablaba Pyrrha ganándose un asentimiento de todos

-NAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUU!

-Parece que ya se ha dado cuenta de que no hay muffins-comentaba Natsu

-Si...vayamos antes de que haga alguna escenita-hablaba Yang dirigiéndose al comedor seguida del resto del grupo

Después del desayuno y de que Ruby murmurara por lo bajo algo sobre pelirrosas crueles jugando con los dulces

Ahora todos se reunieron en la clase del profesor Peter Port, un hombre de mediana edad, probablemente en sus 50, con un traje color vino con botones y bordes en dorado y botas color oliva, con pelo y bigote de color gris con ojos marrón oscuro

El hombre ahora mismo estaba hablando sobre el Boarbatusk, un grimm con forma parecida a un jabalí salvaje

-Muy bien clase ¿Algún voluntario para enfrentarse a este Boarbatusk?-preguntó Port a su clase, hasta que cierta peliblanca de ojos azules levantó la mano

-Yo señor Port-hablaba de forma adecuada Weiss a su profesor

-Estupendo señorita Schnee, por favor cambie su atuendo cuanto antes y así podremos comenzar-pedía el hombre de pelo gris

En poco menos de diez minutos, Weiss se cambió su atuendo para enfrentarse de forma más cómoda al grimm con forma de jabalí

Durante el combate Weiss usó los glyph de su familia para tener ventaja sobre el grimm, pero no conseguía asestarle un buen golpe para conseguir derrotarlo

Mientras eso pasaba, Ruby no paraba de apoyarla y decirle que golpeara en la barriga desprotegida del grimm, consiguiendo así irritar a la ojiazul, no mucho mejoró la situación cuando el estoque de Weiss, Myrtenaster se quedó clavado en las capas gruesas del grimm, y haciendo que Port pregunte que es lo que hará ahora sin su arma. Debido a esto, la peliblanca tuvo que pasar a la defensiva hasta que pudo volver a recuperar su arma

Cuando estaba por gritarle a Ruby que se callara, esta recordó el consejo que le dio Salamander cuando la salvó de los sicarios de White Fang, por lo que se paró un momento y relajó su respiración para asestar el siguiente golpe

El Boarbatusk al ver a su enemigo quieto pensó que tendría oportunidad de vencerlo por lo que se abalanzó sobre la heredera Schnee sin vacilación, pero en un rápido y grácil movimiento de Weiss esta consiguió heriri y asestarle un golpe en su barriga, provocando que este se desvaneciera significando su victoria y ganándose unos pequeños aplausos de sus compañeros

-Buenas habilidades señorita Schnee, aunque todavía se puede mejorar. Por favor vuelva a cambiarse a su uniforme y sigamos con lo que queda de clase-pedia el profesor Port a peliblanca, la cuál dio una leve reverencia y se retiró de la clase para cambiarse, dibujó una ínfima sonrisa cuándo pensó que quizá su "inmadura líder" no sería tan molesta

Tras terminar la clase de Port, la siguiente clase que tenían los alumnos era con Glynda Goodwitch, en la cuál podían podían realizar combates entre ellos

Ahora mismo el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo era Jaune ante un chico llamado Cardin, de pelo naranja peinado hacia atrás y ojos de color índigo. Lleva una armadura donde se ve la silueta de un ave, debajo de esta viste una camiseta negra con bordes rojos junto a pantalones también negros atados por un cinturón rojo

Este chico llamado Cardin era uno de los matones de Beacon, de los que creían que por ser de una familiar de mayor poder podría hacer lo que quisiera, usaba como arma un mazo. Y en este mismo momento estaba derrotando a Jaune casi sin esforzarse, incluso lanzando burlas entre golpe y golpe al rubio

Natsu ya llevaba tiempo aguantándose las ganas de patear el trasero de Cardin, pero ahora mismo no podía interrumpir en el combate. También se enteró gracias a Pyrrha, de que Jaune no sabía ni lo que era aura, ni siquiera la tenía activada hasta que la propia pelirroja le ayudó a activarla en la prueba del bosque Emerald. Desde ese momento, los dos acordaron que llegado el momento entrenarian y ayudarían a su amigo Jaune

Tras unas largas horas de clase, el grupo pudo ir al comedor a almorzar y descansar, aunque cierta pelinegra de mechón rojo en el frente estaba enfadada

-Venga Ruby no seas así...solo fue una pequeñita broma-decía Natsu a una Ruby que apartaba la vista con los mofletes hinchados

-Con los dulces no se hace ni una broma...NI UNA!-exclamaba con demasiado muy ofendida Ruby

-¿Entonces no piensas perdonarme?

-No

-Ya veo...es una pena, supongo que entonces tendré que terminarme este nuevo paquete de galletas oreo de vainilla yo solo-decía Natsu mientras que sacaba dicho paquete de galletas, ganándose la atención de todos

-Pinkie! Dame una a mi por favor!-pedía la segunda amante de los dulces, Nora

-Por supuesto, no creo que pueda terminarmelas yo solo-respondía Natsu dándole una galleta a Nora-¿Vosotros también queréis probar chicos?-preguntaba Natsu al resto de su grupo, el cual aceptó-es una pena que nos terminemos el último paquete en quizás kilómetros a la redonda-decía el pelirrosa mientras saboreaba una de las galletas y veía como Ruby miraba detenidamente el paquete de dichos dulces

-Ya no aguanto más! Te perdono Natsu! Pero dame una de esas galletas!-exclamaba Ruby dejándose vencer ante el poder de los dulces

Ante el derrumbe de la pelinegra del mechón, Natsu dibujó una sonrisa triunfal mientras la chica devoraba las últimas galletas oreo

Tras este pequeño momento cómico en el grupo, justo cuándo volvían a sus almuerzos escucharon un grito de una chica

-Ouch! Para! E-eso duele!-exclamaba una chica con el uniforme femenino de Beacon, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, lo curioso es que tenía dos orejas de conejo, por lo que obviamente era una fauno conejo

Ahora mismo una persona le estaba tirando de las orejas, esta persona era Cardin Winchester junto al resto de su equipo, los cuáles se estaba riendo, estos eran

Dove Bronzewing, un chico con el pelo marrón claro y ojos achinados. Su arma es una espada

Russel Thrush, un chico con la cabeza afeitada y peinado con un mohicsno verde claro con ojos marrones. Sus armas son un par de dagas

Y por último está Sky Lark, un chico de ojos azules y pelo largo peinado hacia atrás de color azul claro. Su arma es una alabarda

-Y ahí esta ese tal Cardin metiéndose con una chica. Como me encantaría patearle el culo!-exclamaba Yang con sus ojos cambiando entre rojo y violeta

Todo el grupo estaba de acuerdo, sobretodo las dos faunos del grupo

Yukki había perdido todo rasgo alegre en su cara, y miraba a Cardin con ojos que prometían mucho dolor

Mientras Blake debía de disimular mejor su reacción ya que aún seguía ocultando que era una fauno, pero apretaba de tal forma sus puños que estos comenzaban a ponerse blancos e incluso salir algo de sangre, y el único que vio eso fue Natsu

-¿Que tal si le partimos las piernas?-sugería con una sonrisa un tanto psicópata Nora desenfundando a Magnhild

-Nora...lo que queremos es que deje de abusar...no que deje de caminar-decía Ren de forma calmada ante la propuesta de su amiga de la infancia

-Buuuuh, Ren eres un aguafiestas-era la respuesta de la pelinaranja haciendo un puchero

En ese mismo momento, Natsu que estaba sentado entre Yang y Claudia se levantó de la mesa y avanzó hacia donde estaban Cardin y su equipo, ignorando a sus amigos que le preguntaban a donde iba

-Jajaja veis! Os dije que eran reales jajaja!-decía Cardin a su equipo mientras comenzaba a reírse

-Disculpa...pero no ves que estás molestando a la chica ¿Podrías dejarla en paz?-preguntaba de forma tranquila Natsu

-Métete en tus asuntos Dragneel, los faunos deben de saber cuál es su lugar-preguntaba riéndose Cardin junto a su grupo

-Estos son mis asuntos-hablaba ahora Natsu con una mirada intimidante haciendo que el Team CRDL parase de reír y la chica mirase agradecida al pelirrosa aunque un poco apenada ya que no quería que saliera herido por su culpa

-Bueno...¿Vas a parar...o tendré que hacerte parar?-volvía a hablar Natsu

-Que miedo! Ya quiero ver como me paras-respondía Cardin cuándo volvía a dirigir su mano hacia las orejas de la chica hasta que...

CRACK!

Todos los estudiantes que estaban en el comedor oyer un crujido desagradable, y dicho crujido provenía de la mano de Cardin, la cuál no se encontraba en el ángulo en el que debería estar

-AAAAAAAAAGH-fue el ensordecedor grito que soltó Cardin

-Ups...creo que me he pasado-decía Natsu para si mismo después de haber evitado que el chico volviera a hacer daño a la fauno...aunque se pasó de fuerza

-Bastardo!-gritaba Cardin mientras se lanzaba al pelirrosa intentando darle un puñetazo con única mano buena

En eso el pelirrosa consiguió evitar el puñetazo ladeando la cabeza, agarró el brazo del chico y lo levantó sobre su espalda, golpeandolo contra la mesa de al lado que por suerte, estaba vacía

En ese momento cuando el resto del equipo de Cardin iba a atacar a Natsu, cierta profesora rubia apareció

-Alto!-exclamó con tono de mando Glynda haciendo que todos se quedasen quietos en sus sitios

-Dragneel! Winchester! Quiero que después de la hora del almuerzo vayáis a la oficina del director Ozpin ¿Entendido?-ordenaba la profesora sin aceptar ningún reclamo

Tras que ambos aceptaran ir a hablar con Ozpin más tarde, el pelirrosa se disponía a volver a su mesa hasta que la chica que defendió lo paró

-Esto...yo...m-muchas gracias por ayudarme, y siento que por mi culpa te hayas metido en problemas-se disculpaba la fauno conejo con la mirada baja, al igual que sus orejas demostrando que en verdad lo sentía

-No tienes que disculparte, lo volvería a hacer en cualquier momento, además ya llevaba tiempo queriendo darle una lección-decía Natsu para tranquilizar a la chica-por cierto, me llamo Natsu Dragneel-se presentaba el pelirrosa extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo

-Yo s-soy Velvet...Velver Scarlatina-se presentaba también la chica

-Es un placer concerte Velvet, espero que coincidamos en alguna clase-decía Natsu para ir de vuelta a la mesa con sus amigos

Al llegar a la mesa Natsu vio que ninguno de ellos reaccionaba, todos estaban con la boca abierta ante lo que hizo Natsu

-¿Chicos?-preguntaba algo inseguro Natsu para ver si sus compañeros salían del trance

-Natsu...-hablaba Yang

-...eso...-continuaba Nora

-...ha sido...-decía Yukki

-INCREÍBLE!-exclamaban las tres emocionadas

-Sobretodo cuando le rompiste la mano, aunque sigo diciendo que habría sido mejor las piernas-opinaba Nora

-Eso ha sido un gran gesto Natsu-hablaba Blake agradecida de ver que Natsu defendió a una fauno

-Algo excesivo, pero supongo que se lo buscó-fueron las palabras de Pyrrha

-Ufufufu, parecías un caballero de brillante armadura en rescate de la dama-decía Claudia

-Siempre tienes que llamar la atención ¿No?-hablaba Weiss mirando con ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados a Natsu, hasta que sus facciones se suavizaron un poco y soltó un suspiro-pero supongo que todo fue por una buena acción-finalizó la heredera Schnee, sorprendiendo a todos de que no estuviera gritándole a Natsu, aunque Blake estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que vio que alguien de la familia Schnee no dijo nada en contra de los faunos, ni hizo ningún comentario...pero aún así no podía bajar la guardia

-El se lo buscó-fueron las palabras de Akari

-Pero espero que el director Ozpin no tomé medidas drásticas-decía Ren en un leve tono de preocupación de que le podría pasar a su amigo

-Oh vamos, no creo que le ocurra nada ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Jaune incluso un poco inseguro por su propia pregunta

-NHATSHU ESH EL MEJHORL!-exclamaba Ruby aún masticando las últimas galletas que había en el paquete

-Solo voy a decir que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-eran las simples palabras del pelirrosa

Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre, el cuál significaba el inicio de las clases de nuevo, aunque el pelirrosa debía de ir a hablar con Ozpin

El pelirrosa caminó por los pasillos hasta el ascensor, el cuál lo llevaría hasta el piso más alto, que era dónde se situaba la oficina de Ozpin

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor fue recibido por Glynda y el propio Ozpin, que por supuesto, tenía su taza de café con él

-Buenos días señor Dragneel, por favor Glynda ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?-preguntaba Ozpin a su compañera la cuál dejó sin ninguna queja la oficina

-Bueno Natsu...¿Puedo llamarte así?-preguntaba Ozpin ganando un asentimiento del chico-bien...¿Podrías contarme que fue lo que sucedió en el comedor con el señor Winchester?-preguntaba mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

-El estaba burlándose de una chica fauno, más concretamente una fauno conejo. El y su equipo le estaban tirando de las orejas y a pesar de que la chica les decía que pararan porque dolía estos seguían-resumió Natsu la situación

-¿Y la mejor forma de pararlos fue rompiendo la mano del señor Winchester y lanzarlo contra una de las mesas?-preguntaba de nuevo Ozpin alzando una de sus cejas

-Si, admito que quizás me haya pasado, pero esto fue lo que me enseñaron mis padres. Defender a todo el que lo necesite, sin importar quién sea-decía Natsu de forma seria

-Eso es muy noble Natsu, y esta vez lo dejaré pasar pero la siguiente me gustaría que resolvieran sus diferencias de otra forma, sin romper material escolar a poder ser-decía Ozpin

-Esta bien ¿Ya puedo irme?-preguntaba Natsu, ya que no quería preocupar más a sus amigos

-Si, solo una pregunta más-respondía Ozpin haciendo que el pelirrosa volviera a llevar su atención a él

El hombre comenzó a reproducir el vídeo del examen del bosque Emerald y lo paró en el momento donde Natsu tomaba dos dusts y los engullia

-Natsu ¿Podrías explicarme como es que pudiste engullir dos dusts sin sufrir ningún daño? Con el dust de fuego puedo llegar a entenderlo ya que manejas el fuego, pero el dust de rayo...-decía Ozpin de manera seria, dejando la frase sin completar

-¿Un golpe de suerte?-preguntaba el pelirrosa mientras encogía, esperando hombre se lo tragara

Tras la respuesta del chico, Ozpin se quedó mirando al chico con ojos calculadores hasta que ya no vio ningún motivo para retenerlo

-Supongo...puedes retirarte Natsu, muchas gracias-hablaba Ozpin mientras que el chico asentía y volvía a caminar hacia el ascensor

Una vez estaba fuera de la oficina, Ozpin reanudó el vídeo y vio el potente ataque que soltó el chico para derrotar a la cría del dragón grimm

-Sea lo que sea que eres Natsu Dragneel...espero que estés de nuestro lado-eran las últimas palabras de Ozpin antes de darle un último sorbo a su café y volve a su papeleo de director

Listo!

Sé que este capítulo ha sido algo más de relleno que otra cosa, ya que poca acción ha habido en este. En el siguiente intentaré darle más momentos de acción

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Aviso

Hola a todos, se que no actualizo uno de mis fics desde septiembre del año pasado, pero tiene una explicacion que os dare ahora.

Voy a dejar FanFiction y me ire a la plataforma de Wattpad. ¿por que?

LLevo desde noviembre del año pensando sobre esto y es que me siento mas comodo escribiendo en Wattpad que aqui en fanfiction, alli puedo añadir videos, gifs, imagenes y muchas mas opciones que aqui no son posibles

Si quereis seguir leyendo mis fics tendra que ser en Wattpad desde ahora. Tambien entendere a aquellos que dejen de leerlos, despues de todo no os estoy obligando a punta de pistola que leais mis fics

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tan solo que alli en Wattpad me encontrareis como "Tacbon20" tambien. Creo que sobra decir que ninguna de mis historias queda en adopcion ya que subire cada una a Wattpad a su debido tiempo y con correciones hechas

Con todo esto dicho me despido

Nos vemos en Wattpad


End file.
